Let's go a Hunting
by midnightread
Summary: When Helen needs help catching an abnormal who does she call? How will Jack and the rest of SG1 fit in with the people from the Sanctuary?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random idea that came to me and i had to write down.**

SG1 all stood in Sam's lab, watching as she mixed chemicals together. She turned to Jack and Daniel and said, "Tell me again how this happened."

Jack sighed, "Teal'c and I went into Daniel's lab to ask him if he was coming to lunch and we startled him. He spilt something and ended up on the floor so I gave him a hand up and now we're stuck."

They were indeed stuck; Jack's left forearm arm was attached to Daniel's left forearm.

Sam then looked at Daniel, "I still don't understand why you had a pot of superglue."

"I was using it to clean some of the artefacts that SG12 brought back. I was going to water it down when Jack came in and I ended up on the floor and then stuck to him."

Teal'c then spoke, "I attempted to pull then apart but when it was unsuccessful I thought it better to bring them here."

Sam nodded and shook the conical flask she was holding as she spoke, "It's probably just as well you didn't pull them apart Teal'c. The amount of glue that's sticking them together would have ripped the skin off one or both their arms."

Jack and Daniel both shuddered and held out their joined arms to Sam, "Can you please sort this out now Carter."

Sam nodded and gestured them towards the sink, "Put your arms over the sink so that this doesn't go all over the floor."

The two men did as she asked but before she could follow her phone rang. She picked it up, "Major Carter. We'll be up in five minutes." She put down the phone and turned back to the sink, "When we're done the General wants us up in the briefing room."

The men nodded and Sam walked forward and slowly tipped the mixture in the flask over their arms, using her free hand to make sure that all the affected skin was covered. Once she was done she moved their arms and washed out the flask before placing it upside down on the draining board. She counted in her head for a few minutes before looking back at Daniel and Jack. "Slowly pull your arms apart."

They did and soon the two arms were separated although a little red. "Rinse them under the tap," Sam said, moving across the lab and getting some paper towels.

After Jack and Daniel had washed the remaining mixture of their arms Sam handed them the towels and they dried them. Once they were dry Sam gently took Daniel's arm and looked at it for a moment before she turned to one of her draws and opened it. She went through it for a few moments before pulling out a tube and handing it to Daniel. "Put some of that on the mark and then give it to the Colonel please. It will help with the itchiness."

As she spoke Jack stopped starching his arm and smiled sheepishly. Sam shook her head and said, "However, you're going to have to do it on the move since we need to be in the briefing room."

Teal'c inclined his head and led the way out. Daniel quickly followed, rubbing the cream on his arm as he went. Jack smiled at Sam and walked past her; she followed him out and locked the door to her lab behind them.

They made their way up to the briefing room and sat around the table, seeing that Hammond was in his office talking to a group of people. He must have seen them come in because he stood and led the way out. Sam and Jack both stood as he entered the room but then Sam saw who was behind him and she frowned. "Nikola, what the hell are you doing here?"

One of the people smiled, "Well it's nice to see you too Sam."

Sam didn't answer, just looked at Hammond, "What is he doing here sir?"

"They're here to see you Major."

Sam looked at the rest of the group but didn't recognise anyone else. There was another guy with dark hair and glasses, a woman with dark hair and then someone else with a hood covering their face, although Sam could tell it was a woman.

Nikola smiled at her, "Aren't you going to say hello Sammie?"

Sam scowled. "Permission to zat him sir," she asked Hammond.

He smiled but shook his head, "Sorry major, no can do."

Jack then spoke, "Who is this Carter?"

She sighed, "Sir meet Nikola Tesla. Nikola this is my CO Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Jack looked the man up and down while Tesla shook his head, "CO Sammie, what happened to you."

The person with the hood said, "Enough Tesla, she made her choice now zip it or I'll shoot you."

Tesla grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything more. Sam looked at the woman in the hood and smiled at her, "Hello Helen."

The woman pulled her hood back and returned Sam's smile, "Hello Samantha."

Behind her Sam heard Jack mutter, "Holy Hannah."

**So the beginning of the chapter didn't really have anything to do with the story I just thought it was a good way to get them all in the same room**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam moved forward and hugged the woman while her team, and the people who had arrived with Helen and Nikola, watched on. "It's good to see you again Samantha."

Sam laughed, "You are the only person who still insists on calling me Samantha you know."

Helen nodded but then Jack cleared his throat and threw Sam a questioning look, obviously wondering who the hell this woman was.

"Helen, I'd like you to meet Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c and of course you know General Hammond." Helen nodded and Sam looked at the team, "This is doctor Helen Magnus."

Daniel was the first to react. He stood and came and shook her hand. Jack followed suit, although Sam could see the confused look that was on his face. Teal'c stood and stayed where he was but inclined his head in their direction.

Helen returned the gesture then gestured to the people who had come with her, "Samantha, meet Doctor Will Zimmerman and Kate Freelander, they work with me at the Sanctuary."

Sam nodded at the two of them and shook both their hands.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Daniel spoke. "Helen Magnus, that's the same name as the first woman who graduated from Oxford." He saw the looks he was getting from Jack and shrugged, "I recognised the name."

"Of course you did," Jack said before looking at Sam. "Alright Carter, we're all thinking it but I'm going to say it, how the hell do the two of you look exactly the same?"

Sam and Helen shared a look and Sam said, "Daniel was right, or at least half right. She hasn't got the same name as the Helen Magnus she is the Helen Magnus who graduated Oxford."

Daniel shook his head, "That's not possible."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Seriously Daniel, you've worked here how long and you're saying that's impossible."

Daniel shook his head, "That would make her over one hundred years old."

Sam nodded while Helen spoke, "Closer to two hundred now Doctor Jackson."

Jack then surprised Helen and the group she had some with, "Well that's cool, and no little snake either. Still doesn't explain how the two of you look like twins."

Helen gave Sam a shocked look, obviously wondering what the hell she was working on now that made someone except she was nearly two hundred years old so easily. Sam just shrugged and looked back at Jack, "She's my aunt." Jack raised an eyebrow and Sam added, "With a very large number of greats before it."

Jack looked satisfied. "Cake?" he asked, "Their trying a new one in the mess today."

Sam actually laughed out loud when she saw the looks on the faces around her. Helen, Nikolas and the others all looked pretty shocked that Jack seemed to be taking this so well.

Sam looked at Helen, "Why are you here Helen, not that I mind seeing you again after so long."

Helen smiled at her, "I came to ask for your help, I need your expertise to capture an abnormal."


	3. Chapter 3

"Abnormal?" Jack questioned.

"An advanced human or creature," Helen answered.

Hammond then spoke, "Sorry but you're going to have to move this somewhere else, I have a briefing with SG12 in ten minutes."

Sam nodded, "Yes sir. Permission to take them to my lab?"

Hammond nodded, "Granted." He looked at Helen and stood. He walked over and gave her a hug, "It's good to see you Helen; it's been too long."

Helen nodded and hugged him back, "Hopefully the gap won't be so long next time."

Hammond nodded and Sam led the way out of the briefing room and towards the elevator. It was a tight squeeze but it was only a short trip. Sam exited first closely followed by Jack and then everyone else, Teal'c leaving last. Sam unlocked her lab and opened the door. She turned on the light and everyone filed in.

As everyone was getting comfy Sam asked Helen, "How's Henry?"

Helen smiled, "He's good, someone had to stay with the bug guy and look at the house."

Sam nodded and said, "So what do you need my help with?"

Helen looked at her feet and then back at Sam. Everyone around them watched as she said, "We need some extra man power to capture an abnormal and none of the other Sanctuary's have anyone to spare."

Sam smiled at her, "I'd love to." She looked at Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, "Fancy going on a hunt?"

Jack smiled at her, "No glowing eyes? No nasty little bugs? I'm in."

Teal'c inclined his head while Daniel nodded. Helen smiled at them but then said, "We only need you Samantha."

Sam shrugged, "Package deal now Helen. You want me you get all four of us."

Helen thought for a moment then nodded, "The more the merrier I guess."

Sam nodded, "Are we going to Old City?"

Helen nodded, "John agreed to transport us. He wanted to see you again."

Sam smiled and went to the phone. She picked it up and rang a number. After a few moments she spoke, "It's Major Carter. SG1 are going to go with Helen to the Sanctuary with your leave." Hammond spoke on the other end of the phone and Sam nodded a few times before saying, "Yes sir. I'll keep you informed of where we are."

She hung up and looked at her team, "Meet at mine in an hour with enough clothes for." She looked at Helen.

"A week."

Sam nodded and said, "BDU's might not be a bad idea either guys, just in case."

They all nodded and Daniel and Teal'c left, Daniel agreeing to wait for Teal'c so he could drive them both to his apartment and then to Sam's. Jack waited a minute before he too left, giving Sam a quick smile before he walked down the corridor. Sam watched him go before she ran to the door and shouted after him, "Don't forget your gun sir and no zats." She saw him wave his understanding before getting into the lift. Sam looked back at Helen and shrugged while Helen gave her a knowing look.

She shook her head and said, "Come on, you can all come back to mine although I hope you brought a car since I rode my bike in this morning." She then looked at Helen and said, "Please put your hood back up or we'll get stopped all the way to the surface."

Helen nodded while Will asked, "Can I ask why?"

Sam smiled at him, "Around here clones normal turn out to be really really evil." She left it at that and left the room, Nikola and Helen following close behind. Will and Kate shared a shocked look before they followed along behind. Whatever they did here it seemed nearly as odd as the work they did with Helen at the Sanctuary.

**Ok so the first three chapters were up fast because they were already written as I didn't want to post with out an idea for a title. The next chapter could be a while in the making :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm having a bit of a weird day, I was standing in the shower feeling like I had missed something important look down and it turns out that I was still wearing my socks :D**

**Anyway, my weird day may or may not be reflected towards the end of the chapter, but then again it might not. Hope you like it :)**

They got to the surface and Sam made her way over to where her bike was parked. She had grabbed her spare helmet from the lab and as she reached the bike she pulled out the other one and offered it to Helen, "Still like going fast?"

Helen beamed and took the helmet from her, "Do you even have to ask?"

Sam laughed and then looked over to where the other three were standing, "We'll be back well before you. Just let me give you directions and we'll meet you there?" She quickly spieled of the directions and then turned to Helen, "You ready to go aunty dearest?"

"Don't call me that Samantha and can I drive?"

Sam shook her head, "No way. Sorry but I don't trust anyone with my baby."

Helen nodded her understanding and then waited for Sam to get on before she got comfy behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Sam laughed a little and then gunned the engine. She looked over at Nikola, "See you in a bit sparky." Then she twisted the throttle one last time before she sped out of the lot, leaving a cloud of dust and a fuming Nikola behind.

Kate and Will shared a look before they made their way over to their car. "What do you make of her?" Kate asked Will quietly.

"She obviously knows all about Magnus and the five and everything that the Sanctuary is and does. She also seems to be very confident in herself and obviously enjoys what she does and trusts her team."

Kate nodded, "That's what I thought. She actually reminds me of Magnus, she looks like someone who has seen things no one else has."

They quickly got into the car and Tesla got into the back. They started the car and headed out of the parking lot, getting out was a lot quicker than getting in as the security wasn't quite as extensive although it still did take some time. Once they were past the check point and on the road Will followed the directions Sam had given them.

Sam made it to her house quickly and once there she rolled her bike up the drive slowly before parking it just to the side of the garage. She pulled off her helmet and once Helen had gotten off the bike got to her feet. She put one helmet back into the space under the seat while she carried the other into her house, she was glad that she always kept a spare with her, just in case.

After she had opened the door and put the helmet on the bottom of the banister she turned to Helen and asked, "Tea?"

Helen nodded and while Sam went into the kitchen Helen took a look around her great niece's living room. She stopped by the window sill and looked at all the pictures there. She could see some of Mark and his family but there seemed to be a lot more that were of Sam and the group of people she had met today as well as a few of Sam a brunette woman and a blonde girl. She heard Sam walk into the room behind her and turned to face her, holding one of the pictures she had been looking at.

She took the cup that Sam offered her and took a sip before smiling and saying, "Glad to see that you can still remember how to make a good cup of tea."

Sam just smiled at her and gestured towards the sofa, taking a sip out of the cup she was holding. They both sat and then Helen gestured to the picture, "Who are they?" she asked, "They look like they mean a lot to you."

Sam looked more closely at the picture, it was of her Janet and Cassie a few weeks after Cassie had gone to live with Janet. Cassie was sat in between the two women and had her arms around their shoulders while Janet and Sam were tickling her. All three had massive smiles on their faces. Sam took another sip of tea before answering, "That's Doctor Janet Fraiser and her adopted daughter Cassandra and yeah they mean a lot to me. There weren't many women at the mountain when I first got reassigned so Janet and I made friends quickly, especially since she's the CMO which means that we all see her quite a lot."

Helen smiled at her, "You have a good life here Samantha, I'm glad."

Sam smiled back at her, "You know what Helen, so am I."


	5. Chapter 5

Fifteen minutes and another cup of tea later there was a knock at the door and Sam let in Will, Kate and Nicola. "Make yourselves comfortable," Sam told them, "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

Nicola shook his head while Kate and Will nodded as Will asked, "I don't suppose you have any coffee?"

Sam smiled and said, "So I take it my dear old aunt hasn't talked you into believing coffee is evil then."

Kate and Will both shook their heads while Nicola laughed and Helen shook her head. Sam walked into the kitchen as the three new arrivals all took a seat. They all heard Sam opening and shutting doors in the kitchen and Will looked at Helen and said, "So I take it she knows all about you and your past?"

Helen nodded, "She used to spend a lot of time at the Sanctuary when she was younger and her father was abroad. She has a younger brother called Mark but he knows nothing about the network. When Sam was younger you could already see she was going to grow up into an intelligent young woman and her mother thought that if she spent her summers with me, Ashley and Henry she would grow into her full potential."

"And then," Sam said as she walked back in holding two cups which she passed to Will and Kate, "When my mom died and before I forgave my father I moved in at the Sanctuary for a while."

Helen nodded, "All you needed was a few weeks to cool down and then I knew that you would come to your senses, unfortunately I couldn't do the same for your brother."

Sam smiled, "That got sorted out, don't worry, someone pointed out that it was stupid and that he was a stubborn old man who needed to grow up."

Helen raised an eyebrow, "And they're still alive?"

Sam laughed, "Yep. They got annoyed with the way dad felt about Mark not coming to see him in the hospital and told him to sort it out or there would be some problems."

Helen gave a low whistle of surprise before asking, "So how have you been the last few years Sam, I haven't seen much of you in the last few years."

Sam smiled at her aunt, "I've been good thanks Helen, found a group of people who mean more to me than anyone else ever has."

Helen smiled and nodded, "So what are you working on at the mountain Samantha?"

Sam shook her head, "Sorry, classified way way up there, it's a case of I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

Helen looked like she was about to say more when they heard the door open and Jack shout, "Oi Carter, you in here."

"In the sitting room sir," Sam shouted back.

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel all traipsed into the room before Daniel peeled off and made his way to the kitchen. Sam followed his path and shook her head, "Really Daniel, you've been here all of a minute."

Daniel shrugged in response before asking the room, "Anyone want a drink?"

Everyone shook their heads and Daniel smiled before leaving the room. Jack moved to sit on the sofa beside Sam while Teal'c moved to stand by the door, watching everyone carefully. "Where are you bags sir?" Sam questioned.

"In the truck, why?" Jack answered.

"They need to be in here sir, we won't be leaving in the conventional way," Sam answered, looking between Helen and Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "And pray tell how are we getting to the Old City?"

"Just trust me ok sir," Sam answered.

Jack shook his head but to the surprise of everyone in the room he dropped it and nodded to Teal'c before throwing the man his keys. Teal'c caught them with ease and walked out of the room. Sam gave Jack a confused look, "I thought he was getting a lift with Daniel."

Jack shrugged, "I had a bag off stuff in my truck and just filled it up with some of the stuff from my locker then we stopped at Daniel's on the way here."

Sam nodded, "Fair enough."

Kate and Will watched them carefully, both seeing the way that the four of them all seemed to trust each other and work together well.

Daniel came back into the room and after taking a seat on the arm of the sofa by Jack he looked at Nicola and said, "So I take it since Helen is the same Helen Magnus who graduated from Oxford that you're the real Nicola Tesla?"

Nicola nodded, "I am."

Jack nodded, "Well that's cool but can I ask how it is that you're both well over the natural age limit?"

Everyone looked up at the door as Teal'c entered the room once more carrying three bags which he left by the foot of the stairs before passing Jack the gun he had left in the truck and retaking his place against the wall.

Jack checked the safety was one before he placed it on the coffee table in front of him and settled back into his seat, his gaze switching between Helen and Nicola.

Helen looked at Sam and quirked an eyebrow, Sam shrugged, "He'll believe it, we've had to face much more unbelievable things than what you're about to say."

Helen nodded, "Ok then Colonel O'Neill, so you want to know our secret do you?"

Jack got a look of childlike glee on his face and Sam smiled at him before shaking her head and taking a sip of tea, she couldn't wait to see Jack, Daniel and Teal'c's reactions to the story that her aunt was about to tell.


	6. Chapter 6

"When we were in Oxford there were five of us and we called ourselves the five. It was me, Nicola, James Watson, Nigel Griffin and John Druitt. I found a vial of untainted pure vampire blood," she saw the looks and said, "Yes, real vampires did exist but they are now extinct. Anyway, I found a vial of it and we turned it into a serum which each of us took and in each of us it produced unique mutations. I received both the gift and curse of longevity; Watson got an enhanced intelligence, Griffin invisibility and John."

There was a flash before she could finish speaking and another voice said, "And John got the ability to teleport."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had all reached for their guns at the flash but when they saw Sam stand and walk towards the man who had just appeared in the middle of the room they all relaxed, although Helen noticed that the guns were never out of reach.

"Ah Sam," John said, "How lovely it is to see you again."

"Hello John," Sam hesitantly gave him a quick hug before stepping back. Jack noticed and made a mental note to ask her about it later. "Can I offer you a drink?"

John shook his head and nodded at the others in the room. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c," Sam said, introducing her team mates, "Meet John Druitt."

John nodded at all of them and then looked at the Sanctuary group, "Will, Kate." They both nodded back although they looked wary. "Tesla," he continued, in a monotone voice. Nicola just smirked. "Helen," he greeted Helen last of all, "Henry told me to tell you that everything is ready."

Helen nodded and then Jack asked, looking at Nicola, "So what about you sparky? What can you do?"

Nicola glared at him before he jumped over to Jack, showing his true nature as he went. Helen was amazed when Jack not only stayed perfectly still but was staring straight into Nicola's eyes, although Daniel had jumped slightly, Teal'c was stood as still and expressionless as ever. After a few seconds Jack looked away and looked at Sam, "Hey Carter, you know some pretty weird people."

Nicola looked affronted, "Didn't that even scare you in the slightest?"

Jack shook his head, "Carter trusts you so I know that you won't hurt me because I know how scary she is when someone crosses her and besides, I've seen scarier."

Nicola's face returned to normal and he shot an incredulous look at Sam. She smirked, "Seriously, some of the stuff we've seen would make even your hair stand on end." She saw the look that her aunt was giving her and said, "Helen don't ok, please, we know what we're doing and we like doing it most of the time, and besides, we're good at it too."

She stood and said, "Give me a minute aunty to pack and then we're good to go."

Helen nodded, "Ok Samantha."

Jack also stood and said, "Combination the same?"

Sam nodded, "The lock box has moved though, it's at the bottom of the book shelf, left side."

Jack nodded and headed towards the stairs, Sam close behind. Once they reached the top Sam headed to her bed room and Jack headed towards where her study was.

Jack came back down first carrying Sam's gun and holster and Sam followed a few minutes later carrying a large rucksack. As she entered the room once more Jack handed her the gun. She gave him a smile and put it into the top of her bag. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack all moved towards their bags and did the same.

Once the bags had all been done back up and everyone had out them on Sam looked at Helen and said, "We're good to go."

Helen nodded, "I'll go first with Will, then Nicola and Kate and then you can sort out what order you want to go in."

Sam nodded and Helen walked over to John and Will stood. The both took a hold of John's arm and Helen said quickly, "See you in a minute Samantha."

Sam nodded and there was a crack and a flash and the three of them vanished. Jack looked at Sam and said, "Said it before, going to say it again, you know some weird people."

Sam smirked, "Of course I do, I know you don't I."

"If you were anybody else," Jack muttered, shaking his head.

Sam shrugged, "If I was anybody else I wouldn't have said it but you haven't written me up for being cheeky in six years so I doubt you're going to start now."

Jack shook his head but didn't say anything because John reappeared and quickly grabbed Kate and Nicola, although Jack and the others all saw that his grip on Nicola's arm was a whole lot harder than it was on Kate's, and disappeared again. Sam looked at the team and said, "If I go next with whoever then the last two go next ok."

All three agreed and Sam left for a few minutes to make sure the house was locked up. While she was gone John reappeared. "Carter just went to lock up; she'll be back in a minute."

John nodded and looked Jack up and down, "Colonel O'Neill, Air Force?"

Jack nodded, "And Carter's commanding officer yes."

John nodded and looked towards the door as Sam came back into the room. She walked over and, after making sure that her bag was secure, she linked arms with John. On his other side Jack grabbed his bag and put it on his back before stepping forward and John grasped his arm. Just before they went Sam said, "See you on the other side," and smiled at Daniel before John disappeared with a crack.

Jack blinked, one minute he had been in Sam's house the next he was standing in what looked like the foyer of an old house. He felt John drop his arm and saw Sam taking a step forward so he followed her and was aware that behind him John had once again vanished. His eyes travelled, taking it all in, and when his gaze landed on Sam he saw the soft smile that had spread across her face. She caught his eye and smiled at him, which he returned, before turning towards her aunt.

There was another flash of light as John returned for the final time and he turned and saw that Daniel had a look on his face that was probably similar to his and Teal'c was looking around, clearly impressed by what he saw although you'd have to know him well to be able to tell.

His eyes wandered again and came to land on Sam once more. She was now beside her aunt, hugging someone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam pulled away and smiled, "Guys meet Henry, Henry this is Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

The man smiled at all of them and then said to Sam, "The Big Guy is looking forward to seeing you again Sam."

Sam smiled back at him and then Helen said, "We're not going anywhere until tomorrow morning Sam, so why don't you get settled and then go and see the big guy. I've set up your room for you and there should be some empty ones on the same corridor, you know where the sheets are."

Sam nodded and turned towards the stairs, knowing that the rest of SG1 would follow her. Helen watched as the four of them headed up the stairs and then turned down the corridor towards the lift. Once she heard the lift arrive and then depart she looked around at everyone and said, "Go and make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow." Everyone nodded and moved away.

An hour later Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were all settled in their rooms with freshly made beds and had all changed out of their BDU's.

Sam had offered to show them around but the three men could see that really she just wanted some time on her own so they declined and started exploring on their own. They had lost Daniel in the library when he had found a couple of books that caught his fancy, none of which were written in English of course, but Jack and Teal'c had continued around the house, never shocked but always amazed by what they saw as they explored.

Once the guys had left, Sam made her way towards the small chapel that she had spent a lot of time in after her mother's death. She slowly walked towards the area that she knew Ashley would be buried in. She came to a stop in front of the empty tomb and rested her hand on top of it. She stood in silence for a moment before saying, "Hey Ash, I've missed you you know, it's been such a long time since I've been here, or done anything more than ring your mom." She stopped speaking and just stood for a moment, remembering how she, Ashley and Henry would spend hours running around the Sanctuary, playing games and having more fun than Sam had ever thought possible. After a few more minutes she patted the stone before saying in a low voice, "I'm sorry Ash, so sorry, and I wish I could have seen you again."

She turned away and finally took note of the presence that had arrived half way through her visit. She gave Helen a sad smile before they both walked out of the chapel and back towards the house. "I'm sorry," Sam said quietly as they walked.

Helen just nodded, couldn't bring herself to speak just yet. When they reached the house they both went their separate ways, Helen towards her office and Sam towards the enclosures that made up most of the lower levels of the building. She headed straight towards the large tank of water that had held Sally the mermaid for years. Jack and Teal'c saw her move towards it and quickly followed along behind. Sam placed her hand on the glass just as Jack and Teal'c rounded to corner and Will came into the room.

Jack smiled to himself as what looked like a mermaid came up the glass and placed her hand on the other side of the glass.

Will too stopped and watched, Sally rarely actually spoke to anyone except for Helen but then again he guessed that Sam and Sally had probably known each other a long time.

By the tank Sam greeted Sally and got a hello in return and then in the vaults of her mind she heard y_ou feel different_.

Everyone saw her nod and heard as she answered out loud, "I am. I've changed a lot since we last met."

Sally suddenly swam quickly away and Sam turned around and saw Jack and Teal'c standing there, watching her. She smiled at the two of them and asked, "So, having fun?"

Jack smiled at her, "Oh you know us Carter, give us something new to do and we're happy."

Sam smiled and looked around, seeing who was missing, "Where's Daniel sir?"

"Where do you think, he found some big ass books not written in English and decided that he felt like reading," Jack answered with a smirk.

Sam just shook her head and then turned towards where Will was sneakily watching them as he feed the abnormals. "Do you want any help Dr Zimmerman?"

He looked up and shook his head. "It's alright Major Carter, and please call me Will."

"Alright then Will," Jack said, "Well we'll leave you to it." He looked at Carter, "Come on Carter, can we take you up on that tour now?"

Sam smiled and nodded. After they said a quick goodbye to Will Sam led the way out of the room and then showed them around the Sanctuary, including all the grounds around the house.

A few hours later they were all sat in the library eating dinner. While Helen didn't normally insist on eating together except on special occasions she had decided today was a special say so they had all congregated in the library, where Daniel had still been pouring over the books. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c had then been introduced to the Big Guy, who had watched the three of them silently, appraising them, before he had become comfortable enough around them.

"You have a truly impressive collection of books Dr Magnus," Daniel was saying as Sam spoke to Nicola, John, Henry and Jack while Teal'c and the Big Guy were listening to Kate and Will.

"Thank you Dr Jackson," Helen answered with a smile, "I have had a long time to collect them and many were my fathers before me."

Daniel nodded, "You have a lot of very rare first editions in your collection. I was especially impressed with some of the books you have on ancient Egypt."

"I have had them a very long time."

"I'd say," Daniel commented, "There are also a lot of books written in foreign languages."

Helen nodded, "Yes but thankfully I can speak all of the languages that they're written in so it's not too much of a problem." She looked around and saw the books that Daniel had taken off the shelves, "And I take it that you don't have that problem either."

Daniel looked around sheepishly, "Sorry, I sort of forgot to put them all away again."

Helen laughed and shook her head, "They're meant to be read not just sit and gather dust."

They both looked towards Sam when she slapped Jack's hand away from his arm and said, "Stop scratching sir, it won't help."

"I know it won't do anything but it makes it feel better," he said, continuing to scratch at his arm.

Sam grabbed his hand before gesturing to his arm. He moved so that she could see it and after a few seconds she looked at Daniel and asked, "Is your arm alright Daniel, you feeling itchy at all?"

Daniel shook his head, "I'm fine Sam."

"What's wrong?" Helen asked, doing into doctor mode.

"They managed to get stuck together earlier, with super glue," Sam said, as she pulled something out her pocket and squirted it onto Jack's arm before rubbing it across the angry red marks that his nails had caused. "I used the trick you taught me to get them unstuck. But," she continued as she finished on Jack's arm, "The Colonel obviously didn't use the cream after Daniel."

Jack looked sheepish, "We sort of got distracted Carter, not my fault I forgot."

Sam shook her head as everyone else laughed. "How did you get enough super glue on your arms to warrant my secret recipe?"

"I was planning on watering it down to use on some artefacts and it kind of got split everyone and then Jack got stuck to me and Sam so helpfully unstuck us with some foul smelling mixture."

Helen nodded and then stood and headed towards one of the desks. Everyone watched her go and then Sam laughed as she saw what her aunt had pulled out of one of the draws. "I always wondered what happened to him," Sam said, taking what looked like a doll from Helen.

"Ah," Jack said, "The infamous Major Matt Mason I take it."

Sam smiled at him, "Yep."

Jack took it from her hand and after a moment looking at it he handed it back and said, "Very you Carter. I can see it now, little cute Sammie with her hair in bunches playing astronauts."

Sam scowled at him and then caught sight of her watch and said, "Sorry but I think I'm going to call it a night. I could use a good nights sleep."

Jack looked at his watch and stood, "I think we all could Carter."

Daniel and Teal'c also stood and after biding everyone a good night they all filed out of the room and headed towards their respective beds. A few minutes later everyone else also left the library and went their separate ways, everyone but Helen heading to their beds while Helen headed towards her office, she wasn't ready to sleep just yet.

**Hope you like it and if not oh well, the world is meant to end today so I honestly don't care :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it looks like the world didn't end.**

**Here's the next chapter, it's a little less light hearted than any of the previous ones but I wasn't really in the mood to write anything all that light, probably cause I'm a complete Grinch when it comes to Christmas. Anyway, hope you like it.**

Everyone had been asleep for a few hours when a scream woke them all from their slumber.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all recognised the yelling and all jumped out of their respective beds and ran towards Sam's room. Along the way they saw Helen come out of her office and Henry, Will and Kate appeared from their rooms.

The yelling got louder as they came closer to Sam's room. Daniel was the first one in, quickly followed by Helen and Jack and then everyone else. Sam was lying in her bed, the sheets wrapped around her legs, tossing and turning and yelling.

"What's she saying Daniel?" Jack asked. She was speaking Goa'uld so he had no clue.

"Help them help them. Martouf help them please. Lantash they're going to die we have to help them," Daniel translated as Sam continued to shout.

Helen made to go towards the bed but Jack rested a hand on her arm and shook his head, "No, not yet. We wake her up too soon and it's not nice." This wasn't the first time Sam had had nightmares and Jack and the rest of SG1 knew from past experience that waking her up while she was like this didn't end well. It wasn't pretty but it was needed.

Sam continued to shout in Goa'uld and Daniel translated again, "There's no one here, it's so dark, so dark. I can hear someone coming, it's him, oh god it's him."

Daniel took an involuntary step forward but stopped when Jack grabbed his arm and shook his head again. Will was about to yell at Jack to do something, she obviously needed help, when he saw the look that had appeared on the Colonel's face. He looked devastated and Will could see how hard this was on him.

"Don't hurt her, don't hurt her. Cassie it's going to be ok, I promise, your mom is going to fix this," Daniel again translated as Sam's volume decreased.

She then changed to English and everyone heard as she said, "Please sir, go, just go." Daniel looked at Jack, who had clenched his hand so tightly his knuckles had turned white. "Honour serving with you too sir," Sam said again.

She was still tossing and turning but now that she was quieter Jack knew it would be ok to wake her up. He made his way forward and knelt by the side of her bed and said in a gentle voice, "You're ok Carter; no one here is going to hurt you. You're safe."

She turned towards the sound of his voice but didn't wake up. Jack grabbed one of her hands that was still flailing around and squeezed it tight as he continued to speak, "Come on Carter, time to open those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

"Honour serving with you sir," Sam muttered again, still not waking up.

"It is an honour to serve with you too Carter now open those eyes for me will you, it's time to wake up," Jack said in a soft voice.

"Jack," Daniel muttered.

"I know Daniel, don't worry," Jack said back, not taking his eyes off the now calmer blonde Major.

Kate nearly asked what they were talking about when Sam's eyes flew open and the hand that Jack wasn't holding flew towards his face. Jack caught it easily; he had obviously been waiting for it and said in a joking manor, "Really Carter. I wake you up and I either get bitten or punched, that's no way to treat your CO now is it."

Sam blinked a few times, obviously getting her bearings, before she said in a rough voice, "Sorry sir."

Jack smiled softly at her, "How you feeling?"

"Sore throat sir," she answered, sitting up and looking around the room. She saw everyone standing there and said, "Did I wake you?"

Everyone nodded and Sam looked down at her hands that Jack was still holding in his, "I'm sorry."

Everyone waved it off as Helen moved closer and sat on the other side of the bed. "What was that?" she questioned.

"I get nightmares," Sam answered quietly, "Although I normally don't shout loud enough to wake people up." Her voice cracked even more as she spoke and Jack released one of her hands and picked up the glass of water that was on the bed side table and handed it to her. She smiled at him and took a mouthful before putting it back on the table.

Still stood by the door Daniel cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Don't know about everyone else but now that the shouting is over I think I'm going to go back to bed."

Sam laughed weakly at him and shook her head, "Gee thanks Daniel." But she didn't sound upset, she knew that when this happened Daniel made light of it because that's the way Sam preferred it.

He just shrugged and turned to leave the room, hoping that everyone else would follow because he knew that after a nightmare like that Sam did not want an audience for the next part. He was relieved when Kate, Will and Henry all followed him out.

They stopped him in the corridor and Henry asked; concern clear on his face, "Is she really ok?"

Daniel nodded, "She'll be ok in the morning, but right now she just needs some time, always does after a dream like that."

"They happen a lot?" Will questioned, feeling his professional side coming through.

Daniel shook his head, "No, that bad maybe once or twice a year. If we're with her we can wake her up and calm her down but if we aren't around then the next day she's always jumpy and withdrawn."

"Is she seeing anyone about it?" Will questioned as they made their way down the corridor.

Daniel shook his head, "No, she knows what causes them and she's working on sorting it out on her own. It's working too, she's too damn stubborn to give up and I guess it's paid off, that's the worst one she's had in a couple of years."

"What causes them?" Kate questioned.

Daniel shook his head, "It's not my place to say, you want to know you're going to have to ask Sam herself."

The three of them seemed to accept his answer because they didn't say anything more on the subject.

Daniel stopped at his door and said, "Well, night." He saw the looks in their faces, all three of them had looks of varying concern on their faces, so he said, "She'll be fine in the morning trust me ok, you'll see."

The three nodded and Daniel went into his room. The three friends continued on down the corridor talking quietly with each other about what had happened.

Back in the room Teal'c inclined his head and said in his soothing voice, "MajorCarter I will see you in the morning."

From the bed Sam nodded and Teal'c turned his attention and said, "O'Neill," before turning and leaving.

Jack felt Sam begin to shake and knew what was going to happen next. Helen still looked worried and was about to say something when she saw the tears that had begun to run down Sam's cheeks. Helen leant forward, intending to hold her niece as she cried but Jack got there first. He stood and sat on the side of the bed and gathered Sam into his arms and held her as she began to sob quietly into his shirt. He looked over the top of her head at Helen and shook his head before saying in a low voice, "I've got her Doctor. She'll cry for a bit and then fall back to sleep and be her normal self in the morning."

Helen didn't look convinced but she saw the way that Jack was holding her and comforting her, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear something that Helen couldn't quite make out. She nodded once and reached out and gently stroked Sam's hair a few times, like she had when Sam had arrived on the doorstep after her mother's death, before standing and making her way towards the door. She looked back once and saw that Sam was now lying back down and Jack was busy tucking her back in one handed, the other hand still around her as she continued to sob into his chest.

She turned and left at that point, hoping that Jack was right and that Sam would be better in the morning. Actually not hoping, knowing that she would be alright in the morning, in the many years she had lived she didn't think she had ever seen a group of people as tight knit as Sam and the three guys.

She looked at her watch and then decided that now could well be a good point to go to bed, it was maybe three hours until she planned on getting up.

Jack held Sam until she fell asleep but she didn't release the grip she had on his shirt so he stayed put and soon he was asleep too.

**So maybe this was a little out of character but after going through what they've all been through they're going to have nightmares and I think that Jack would be the best person to comfort Sam.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Sam and Jack were the first to arrive downstairs in the kitchen, Sam having shown him the way. As normal they hadn't spoke about the night before except for the quiet thank you Sam had given just before Jack had left her room to get ready for the day.

Helen had joined them soon after, looking shocked that there was anyone up before her. She greeted them and started on her own breakfast, knowing that if Sam wanted to talk she would, in her own time.

Soon everyone had joined them, although all anyone got from Daniel was a grunt before Sam handed him a cup of coffee.

While everyone else didn't ask about the night before, they could see that Sam was now fine, when Nicola arrived he said, "What was the commotion last night?"

"That would have been me," Sam answered, "Nice of you to come and see what was wrong instead of turning over and going back to sleep."

"Actually," Nicola answered with a smirk, "I poured myself another glass of wine."

Sam shook her head while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all looked shocked, or at least as shocked as Teal'c showed. Will, Kate and Henry just took it in their strides, knowing Nicola as they did.

Everyone sat eating in silence after that until Will broke it by asking, "Doctor Jackson said last night that you know what is causing the dreams and that you're working on sorting it out, but you're doing it on your own, have you thought about seeing anyone about it?"

Sam looked him up and down once before speaking, "Let me guess, you're a psychiatrist."

Will nodded, "I am yes. I'm a forensic psychiatrist."

Sam looked at Jack, who rolled his eyes, before saying, "I do see a psychiatrist sometimes, but only when I'm ordered too since everything I say goes into a report that General Hammond reads, he has to know that his officers are mentally sound. And before you say it I can't see anyone outside of the base who won't report it to the General because what causes them is classified and it would be one of those I tell you I'd have to kill you deals."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack flinch slightly at her words. She looked over at him apologetically, "Just a figure of speech sir, sorry."

He nodded and took another mouthful from the coffee cup in front of him. Ever since the incident at the medal ceremony he had a dislike for those words, because while Hammond had said it was nothing to do with the Air Force he couldn't help but feel responsible for the reporters death.

Ignoring the looks she was getting from around the room Sam stood and took her dishes over to the dish washer, picking up other empty ones as she went.

After that everyone kept to small talk, obviously trying to get their heads around Sam's statement. When everyone was done Helen said, "We're leaving in a couple of hours, pack a bag for a couple of days, we won't be able to teleport straight to the destination, the abnormal will sense it and disappear so we're going to have to do about a day and a half worth of walking."

Jack clapped his hands together, causing everyone not part of SG1 to jump, they hadn't been expecting it, and said, "Excellent. Now, if you'll excuse me, I saw some photos in the library that I want to take a look at."

He smirked at Sam before he headed out of the room; Daniel looked intrigued so he followed along with Teal'c. Sam watched them leave with narrowed, suspicious eyes before she looked at Helen and asked, "What photos are there in the library aunty dearest?"

Helen frowned before she answered slowly, "Just some from when I was pregnant with Ashley and then some of her and Henry as they grew up."

Both women suddenly got looks of clarity on their faces as Helen finished, "As well as some of you."

"No way," Sam said as she stood, "He is not looking at those photos; I'll never hear the bloody end of it."

She left the room quickly and after a few moments of trying to look like they didn't really care everyone but Nicola followed her. They were all intrigued by the way this team of four worked.

Sam made her way towards the library, hoping that she could catch Jack and the other two before they got into the library. She was however out of luck; she arrived at the door and saw Jack and Daniel smirking over a few of the photos while Teal'c was looking over their shoulders, looking amused.

Helen and the others came to a stop just behind Sam in time to hear Jack say, without looking up from the photos, "Aw Carter, you look so cute."

He then looked up and smirked at her. She scowled at him before walking into the library and going towards them. Daniel smiled at her, "Yeah Sam, you look so adorable in bunchies."

"Indeed," Teal'c said with a smile.

Sam narrowed her eyes at all of them and held out her hand for the picture frames Jack and Daniel were holding. Daniel handed his over immediately but Jack shook his head, "No way Carter. I'm going to get a copy and show it to everyone on the base."

"Funny," Sam said with enough sarcasm to impress even Jack. She then took a step forward and whispered something in Jack's ear, something that no one else, not even Daniel and Teal'c could hear. Whatever it was made Jack pale slightly before he handed her the photo. "Thank you sir," she said with a smirk.

She turned back to her aunt and smiled, "So Helen, I don't suppose you have any tents we could borrow?"

Helen nodded, "Of course. I've got a collection of two men tents you can pick from, although how you want to sleep is up to you. Henry and Will share, while I share with Kate."

"What about John and Nicola?" Sam questioned.

Helen shook her head, "John was only ever going to be our ride, he isn't actually coming with us; we have to ring him when we've got the abnormal. Nicola is also not coming, because we have four extra bodies instead of just you he said he was going to stay here and work on one of his projects."

Sam nodded and looked back at Jack and the other two. "Usual arrangement?" she questioned.

They all looked at each other and then nodded. "Why not," Jack said, "No point in messing with good is there."

Sam smiled and nodded, "Sorted then."

She looked back at Helen and asked, "Do we need anything special or just a normal field kit?"

"Normal field kit should be fine Samantha," Helen answered. She looked around at everyone and said, "Right, go get packed then we can go. I'll find tents for you too Samantha. How many do you want?"

"Two please Helen," Sam answered walking towards the door, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c close behind.

Helen nodded, "I'll give them to you before we leave."

Everyone dispersed and went their separate ways to get ready.

An hour and a half later SG1 all arrived at the bottom of the stairs, all laughing together at something Sam had said. Helen smiled up at them, "Well don't you all look professional."

They were all wearing their BDU's and leg holsters with their packs on their backs. Each of them was glad they had decided to pack their stuff into packs rather than duffle bags.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Helen gestured to the two piles on the floor, "Your tents my dear Samantha."

Sam smiled at her and slid her bag off the shoulder it was on and knelt by the pile. Daniel knelt next to her and quickly the two of them split each tent into two piles, the outer and poles in one while the pegs and inner went in the other. When they were done Daniel took one tent and handed half of it to Teal'c while he put the other part into his bag. Beside him Sam did the same with Jack and the other tent.

Once they were all done they put their packs on properly and after checking each other's, making sure they were comfortable and secure they all looked at Helen and the others who had been watching them carefully.

She smiled at them and said, "Looks like we're ready." She moved over to one of the tables by the stairs and then came back carrying a tray which she held out to Sam. The tray held some gun magazines which were the right size for their 9mm service pieces. Sam picked up the magazines and handed two to Jack, two to Teal'c and then one to Daniel, keeping two for herself. Jack gave her a questioning look and asked, "What's wrong with what we've got Carter?"

"Nothing," Helen answered, "If we wanted to kill the abnormal. These are tranq rounds which will hopefully knock the abnormal out and allow us to bring it back here to the Sanctuary."

Jack nodded and the four of them pulled their guns out of the holsters and expertly swapped the magazines that were already in the guns for the ones that Sam had just given them. After sliding the spare tranq ammo into a pocket in their jackets before sliding the normal ammo into the side pockets of their packs.

Helen nodded at all of them and then looked up at the top of the stairs. Everyone followed their gaze and saw Will, Kate and Henry heading towards them. Helen nodded at them all and then looked at Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, "I take it from the way that you were handling your guns you know how to use them?" Jack nodded before Helen continued, "I also know that you all work for the Air Force, but I need to be sure that you can shot. There are four targets on that wall, one for each of you."

Jack nodded and they pulled out their guns again but before they could shot Helen said, "I should have done this before you changed your ammunition but would you mind using normal bullets, the tranqs make a mess of my wall."

They all quickly swapped the mags once more and took up ready positions. Daniel went first. He may not have been a good a shot as the others but he was still better than most, practice had helped with that a lot. Teal'c next and did ok but as he was used to using zats and staff weapons his aim with a hand gun was not as good. Sam and Jack fired together, making a competition out of it. Both got every shot in the middle except for one of Jack's that went a little wide.

Sam smirked at him and he sighed, "Yeah I know the drill, I'm buying the first round the next time we go out."

They all replaced their spent mags with the trangs and holstered their guns once more before turning back to Helen and the others.

Behind them Tesla had walked in and he clapped in a mocking manor, "Very nice, but I'd like you see you do that under return fire."

Sam just smirked at him and shrugged, "If we're under fire we normally have bigger guns that don't really need brilliant aim."

Jack nodded, "Yeah missiles pack a much bigger punch than a 9mm hand gun."

Tesla scowled at them while the three of them smirked and Teal'c looked smug. Helen cleared her throat and said, "I'm impressed, it's not often you see shooting of that calibre, even in the armed forces."

Jack smiled at her and touched the peak of his cap, his lucky one that he had remembered at the last minute to pack, and said, "Why thank you ma'am." As Helen blushed lightly Sam laughed while Daniel shook his head. Kate, Will and Henry all joined in with the laughter as Nicola scowled and the newly arrived John gave Jack a look to kill. Helen shook her head at the antics of two of her oldest friends and raised an eyebrow at Sam who shrugged.

"Right," Helen said once everyone had calmed down, "Since everyone is here I'd say it's about time to go."

Everyone agreed and John moved and took hold of both Helen and Sam's arms before teleporting them away.


	10. Chapter 10

They reappeared in a clearing in a forest and as John let their arms go and disappeared once more Helen looked at Sam and asked, "Are you really ok Samantha?"

Sam nodded, "I'm ok I promise."

Helen frowned at her but didn't ask anything more because John appeared once more with Daniel and Will. When he appeared again he had Jack and Teal'c with him and Jack said, "Well Carter, still not sure if this beats the normal way we travel."

Sam shook her head, "Not much would beat that sir although they both work in similar ways."

Helen raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. John appeared with Kate and Henry and after giving Helen a nod disappeared once more. Helen nodded and said, "Let's get moving."

She took the lead and they walked into the trees. Sam and Helen walked together, taking the chance to catch up as much as they could. Henry walked along fiddling with something he had been working on while Kate and Will were laughing at each other.

A few hours later they stopped to eat and Helen looked around. "We seem to have lost a few people," she said.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were indeed not in sight. Sam looked around once and then smiled, "They're fine as long as they're together."

She sat on a fallen branch but then stood again when she heard Daniel shout, "Sam, you've got to come and see this."

She headed towards the sound of his voice, Helen and the others following her. They all came to a stop when they saw what had caught Daniel's attention. They were stood by a pool of water and a waterfall and it looked beautiful. Sam smiled at him and said, "It's beautiful." She dropped her bag with the others.

Jack looked at her and nodded, "Remind you of anywhere?"

Sam frowned and smiled, "The place where Daniel pushed us off a waterfall that time."

Helen and the others heard the end of that and they couldn't help the surprised looks that crossed their faces. "Oh come on," Daniel complained, "It was an accident, how was I meant to know I translated what the chief was saying incorrectly?"

She looked at Jack nodded once, he returned it with a smirk and the two of them removed their guns from their holsters before the two of them moved to either side of Daniel and grabbed his arms. Daniel looked between the two of them and said, "Be responsible guys."

Jack and Sam both shook their heads. "You know what they say Daniel," Jack said, "Revenge is a dish best served cold." As he spoke to pulled Daniel's gun out of its holster and threw it to Teal'c, who caught it easily.

They walked to the edge of the pool and then pushed him in. He however didn't go quietly; he grabbed hold of Jack and when he felt his balance going he automatically grabbed hold of Sam for support. In the end they all ended up in the water much to Teal'c's amusement.

When they surfaced, spluttering a little Helen shook her head, "Really Samantha I expected better of you."

"Yeah Carter," Jack said, treading water beside her, "You need to grow up a little."

Sam splashed him in the face before shaking her head and duck diving under the water. She came up near the edge and hauled herself out and shook her head and then ran her hand through her hair to get it out of her face. She then lost her balance when Jack pulled her back in again. She shrieked as she fell and Jack laughed and pulled himself up out of the water and then helped Daniel out.

Sam surfaced and spat out a mouthful of water before glaring up at Jack, "Thanks for the sir."

He smiled at her and offered his hand saying, "Pull me in Carter and there'll be hell to pay."

Sam gave him mock salute before grabbing his hand and getting out of the water. Helen looked at all of them with raised eyebrows and then looked sharply at Henry, Will and Kate as they burst out laughing. "This is not funny; we're on a serious mission here."

"Sorry Helen," Sam said as she sat and undid her boot and tipped out the water.

Helen just shook her head and then said, "Go and wring yourselves out as much as you can while we sort out some lunch."

Sam stood without her boots and the three wet people made to leave when Daniel said, "I hate to say it but I've lost my glasses."

Sam sighed and she shared a glance with Jack before she stood, leaving her boots and shedding her jacket as she went. She dived off the edge into the water once more. "Seriously Daniel," Jack said as the water settled, "I'm going to staple to damn things to your head."

"I take it he loses his glasses a lot," Helen said.

"That's an understatement," Jack said with a smile, "I think there's a spare pair in Carter's lab, Teal'c's quarters and all our packs."

Daniel shook his head, "It's not my fault."

"Um is Sam ok?" Will asked, looking at the water, "She's been down there a long time."

Jack nodded, "She can hold her breath for an astounding amount of time."

As he finished speaking Sam's head broke the surface and she took a deep breath. She swam lazily to the edge and Jack once more helped her out. She stood and handed Daniel his glasses before looking at Jack and asking, "Are you missing anything sir?"

His eyebrows furrowed and then his hand went to his head, "Damn."

Sam laughed and handed him the soggy hat he was missing. He smiled at her and began to wring it out. Helen shook her head again before she headed back to where they had dropped their packs, closely followed by Teal'c and other dry people. Teal'c grabbed his pack but left the others with there's just in case they needed anything from them.

They all turned their backs to each other and stripped down to their underwear, wringing out as much water from their clothes as they could. They were glad that the sun was out and that it was warm as that meant their clothes would dry more quickly. Jack was the first done, quickly followed by Daniel. "You alright over there Carter?" Jack asked, not looking around.

"Nearly done sir," Sam answered, "You go with the others and I'll be there in a minute."

Jack nodded and grabbed both his and Daniel's bags before leading the way back through the trees to the group. He dropped the bags and sat on the top of his while Daniel did the same with his own. Helen looked up from where she and Will were discussing something and asked, "Where's Samantha?"

"Still wringing out her clothes," Jack answered, "Said she'd be done in a minute."

Helen nodded and went back to discussing whatever with Will. Kate handed Jack and Daniel some sandwiches before concentrating on her own.

Sam then came through the trees, carrying her bag and her jacket, she hadn't really wanted to face putting a wet jacket back on.

She set her bag beside Jack's and took the sandwiches Kate offered her with a smile.

"Helen," she said after swallowing a bite.

"Yes Samantha," Helen answered after a minute, having finished up talking to Will.

"What are we actually going to get? I never asked before," Sam said, picking at the bread.

"We're not sure," Helen answered, "Which is why I needed to help. All we know is that it is extremely rare. We tried to get it once before but we couldn't get close enough to it before it disappeared, I think it felt John's arrival and went to ground."

Sam nodded, "So how can you be sure that it's still here?"

"Where it lives the locals call the clearing of darkness, something about the abnormal means that people are afraid to go anywhere near it. The locals knew we were coming and when we left they thought that the clearing was fine so one of the young children decided to test the theory and it turned it the creature hadn't gone, that's how we know it's still here," Helen said.

As Sam nodded Jack leant across and said, "Clearing of darkness, well that sounds fun."


	11. Chapter 11

They started walking again and made it a fair way before they stopped for the night.

Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel all got their tents up quicker than the people from the Sanctuary. While the tents they were using weren't the same as the ones that they used when they went off world they were similar in style so they didn't have too much of a problem.

When they finished they asked Helen what else needed to be done and she set them to work building a fire. Sam and Daniel both went off in one direction to gather some fire wood while Jack and Teal'c went the other way.

Teal'c and Jack got back first and started the fire and had it burning well by the time Sam and Daniel came back with armfuls of sticks and branches to burn.

Will and Kate were also out searching for wood and when they got back the pile looked big enough to last the night. While Will and Teal'c started on cooking their food Jack sat beside Sam who was working on something in her notebook. "What happened to your laptop Cater?" he questioned.

"Didn't bring it sir," Sam answered, as she crossed out a line of numbers and symbols. "It's only calculations, nothing I need a laptop for."

She pulled her bag closer and rummaged through it and pulled out a calculator. Jack shook his head and looked around to see what everyone else was doing. Daniel too had a note book out and Jack guessed he was working on some translation of a language he knew fairly well since he didn't have any reference materials. Will and Teal'c were still working on dinner and Henry and Kate were talking about something together in the corner. Helen was watching over everyone, standing slightly to the side.

She caught Jack's eye and smiled at him. He stood and walked over to her. He took a seat beside her and she asked quietly, "Is Samantha really ok Colonel? After last night I mean."

Jack looked at Sam before answering. "She is fine yes, or at least she will be until the next time she has that dream."

Helen nodded in understanding and asked, "Is there no way to get them to stop?"

Jack shook his head, "The only thing that will stop them is time. She's seen things that no one should really see, we all have, and we all get the nightmares but Sam's are always the worst."

Helen nodded. "You care about her." It was a statement, not a question.

"She's the best second I could have ever asked for and we're all like family to each other," Jack said, looking the much older woman in the eye as he spoke.

Helen nodded but didn't say anything more as Will and Teal'c called everyone over to eat. Jack and Sam both tested it warily; Teal'c was known to be a little heavy handed when it came to seasoning dishes. It tasted fine so they ate it quickly while Daniel started sneezing.

"Allergies or a cold?" Jack asked after he swallowed a mouthful of food.

Daniel sneezed again, "I'm hoping allergies."

Sam shook her head and moved towards his bag. Everyone watched as she quickly found what she was looking for and passed Daniel the tray of pills and a bottle of water. Daniel smiled at her and took a couple while Jack pulled a packet of tissues out of his pocket. "Space monkey, catch." He threw them to Daniel and got a smile in return.

After that they all ate in silence, just wanting the get it all down before it went cold. As Sam finished she placed her bowl on the floor and took off her boots and socks and left them by the fire. They started to steam slightly and Jack laughed. Sam shook her head and moved her feet closer to the fire.

Helen watched her and said, "Cold feet Samantha?"

Sam shook her head, "No, my boots are still wet from my little dip in the pool."

Helen shook her head while Henry laughed, "Serves you right for playing silly bugger."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember a time when you would have joined in Mr Foss."

Jack chuckled as Henry looked away, he knew from experience that it was very difficult to keep looking Sam in the eye when she had her eyebrow raised, it gave her a sort of semi disapproving look. Although it wasn't nearly as bad as the look that he had seen her shoot McKay and Felger from time to time, those looks were just plain scary.

"I've been wondering," Jack said after a minute of Henry avoiding eye contact with Sam, "You're friends with a vampire, you have a mermaid in a tank and your butler is big foot, I don't suppose you have a basilisk anywhere?"

Helen laughed, "No but I have met one."

"Yeah," Will said, "They stink and spit fire."

Jack smiled and then said, "How about werewolves? Met any of them?"

"We prefer the term HAP," Henry said with a smile.

"No way," Jack said, "Ok, that's awesome. But what does HAP stand for?"

"Hyper-accelerated protean," Henry answered.

"HAP it is," Jack said with a smile.

Sam shook her head and then closed her eyes and flushed with embarrassment as the sound of Cassie shouting, "Pick up your phone Sam pick up your phone," filled the camp.

"Carter," Jack said in a joking voice, "I do believe your phone is ringing."

Sam scowled at him but reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. Without looking at the caller ID she answered. "Carter." She was silent as she listened to the other side and then said, "I thought I told you no more playing with my phone Cassandra Fraiser." She listened again, smiling to herself. "Sorry Cassie but I'm not in town at the moment. No, everything is fine and the guys are with me." She listened again. "My aunt needed some help with something and we all came." She laughed and said, "No not yet, but he did end up in a lake, pulled me and the Colonel in too." She looked around the clearing and smiled at Jack before saying, "How about we play when I get back? Sorry I didn't call and say I was going away though Cassie." She smiled again. "We will Cassie, I promise. See you in a few days."

She hung up and then pushed her phone back into her pack. She smiled at the rest of SG1 and said, "Cassie's says have fun and be careful."

The three of them all smiled as Henry asked, "How do you get signal out here? I had to boost Magnus' phone especially for this mission."

Sam smiled while Jack answered for her. "She's not allowed to be unreachable, just in case there's a problem at work."

Everyone jumped suddenly as a loud crack echoed through the clearing. They all turned towards where the noise had originated from and saw that Teal'c had just snapped a branch in half and the part he was now holding was about the same length as his staff weapon. He spun it a few times before nodding to himself and looking up, finally becoming aware of the eyes on him. Jack shook his head, "Really T. Now?"

"Indeed O'Neill," Teal'c answered, "There is nothing else to do."

"Teal'c," Jack said in mock surprise, "Are you saying you're bored?"

"I am not O'Neill," Teal'c answered with a frown while both Daniel and Sam grinned at each other.

Helen, Will and Kate all watched with varying levels of bemusement while Henry fiddled with something on his lap.

Sam stood and moved over to Teal'c and picked up the other half of the branch. "Teal'c," she said, "Bra'tac started teaching me how to use a staff but we had to leave before we got too far, will you show me some more?"

Teal'c inclined his head, "It would be my honour MajorCarter."

As the two of them moved into the open spaced behind the tents Jack asked, "Are you going to put your shoes back on Carter?"

As she answered she tested the weight of the branch, "No sir, they're still wet."

Jack shook his head, "Well don't come crying to me when you get a twig stuck in your foot."

"I would never sir," Sam said coming to a halt and facing Teal'c.

The two stood opposite each other for a moment. Helen, Will and Kate all watched with interest while Henry put down what he was doing and Jack and Daniel made themselves comfortable.

Sam was the first to act, she moved forwards quickly, swinging the staff as she did so. Teal'c blocked it easily and then retaliated. The two spent a good ten minutes dancing around each other, exchanging and countering blows. Helen and the others were all amazed by the flexibility and agility the Teal'c was showing, they had never expected someone of the build to be able to move so gracefully and fast.

Their sparring match only ended when Sam's branch snapped as Teal'c blocked her one last time. It didn't bother either of them though because the light was beginning to die.

She threw away the two broken pieces and gave Teal'c a shallow bow. Teal'c copied the action in return before he started on his own practice, balancing and treating the staff, or branch, as an extension of his body.

Sam sat down beside Jack and absent mindedly wiggled her toes in the fire light. "So Carter," Jack asked, "How did you get dear old Bra'tac to teach you. I asked and I got laughed at."

Sam smiled at him, "I guess he just likes me more than you sir."

Jack narrowed his eyes as Daniel and the others laughed. "I just asked him when we were there for those really boring seven days sir," she said eventually, referring to the seven days they had spent stranded from earth after the replicators had been defeated, "I was wandering around because I couldn't go with you and Teal'c remember, because I'm a woman, and basically walked into Bra'tac who was teaching some of the kids and asked if I could join in."

"Samantha," Helen said, "Who is Bra'tac?"

"Master Bra'tac," Teal'c answered from behind her, "Is a warrior of great skill and my teacher. He is also my friend and a friend to O'Neill, DanielJackson and MajorCarter as well."

Helen nodded in understanding while Kate asked in a low voice, "Does he always talk like that?"

"Indeed I do MissFreelander," Teal'c said.

Kate hadn't expected him to hear her so was slightly shocked when he did. Sam smiled at her and said, "He has better than normal hearing."

Kate nodded before saying, "You don't have to call me Miss Freelander."

Teal'c ignored them as Sam said, "Don't bother. We've known him for years and no matter how many times we ask the Colonel is always O'Neill, Daniel is always DanielJackson and I'm MajorCarter."

Kate nodded and then yawned, which caused Will, Sam and Daniel to yawn too. Helen and Jack both laughed before Helen said, "I think that means it is about time for all of us to turn in for the night."

Jack looked over at Teal'c and said, "Are you ok to take first watch T?"

"Indeed O'Neill," Teal'c answered.

Jack nodded, "Good, wake me when you need to do your thing."

Teal'c inclined his head before continuing with his practice. Jack looked at Helen and said, "Sorry if you have a system but Teal'c can stay up longer than most of us so he normally takes first watch which gives us more of a chance to rest."

Helen nodded her understanding, "Of course," she said in agreement, "But Teal'c, when you want to be relived please wake Will or Henry it is their turn for watch duty."

Will and Henry both groaned while Kate laughed and headed towards the tent she was sharing with Helen. Daniel, Henry and Will also all stood and headed to their respective tents.

Jack stood and pulled Sam up after him, making her laugh. She grabbed her boots and gave Helen a quick one armed hug before she and Jack headed towards their tent.

Helen almost commented on the two of them sharing but then thought better of it and, after putting some more wood on the fire and sharing a glance with Teal'c, who had come to sit by the fire now that it was too dark for him to see what he was doing, she walked to her tent and crawled in.


	12. Chapter 12

**This isn't anything to do with the chapter but today I went and saw Les Miserables with two of my friends and it was amazing. If you get the chance I recommend it, but having tissues handy may not be a bad idea, I'm not normally one to tear up at films since I'm a cold hearted bitch but it had me basically in tears. **

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.**

The next morning they broke camp while Teal'c and Helen made them all a quick breakfast. Once they had eaten and given the dishes a quick wash they all carried on their way. It was silent to begin with, everyone lost in their own thoughts but eventually Jack got bored and moved from beside Sam to walk beside Helen, who was at the front of the group.

"Doctor Magnus," he said, breaking the silence, "I know you don't know what it is we're after but what are we actually going to do when we find whatever it is?"

Helen smiled and said, walking around a mess of roots rather than over them, "If we can we'll capture it and then take it home with us, if we can't contain and capture it we will have to take care of it to keep the local's safe."

Jack nodded. "What if we do catch it, how do we contain it? You said that the clearing it lives in is called the clearing of darkness which I'm guessing means that something about it strikes fear into people, whether it's a mental or physical attribute it's going to need to be contained."

"Henry has been working on a telepathic damping device with Sally which will help if it's a mental attribute but if it's a physical one hopefully all we need to do is knock it out and keep it contained," Helen answered.

"Sounds fun," Jack said, looking back at Sam who was watching the two of them carefully. "So Carter, you ever help out your aunt before?"

"Not really sir," she said with a smile, "I was too young when I spent the summers and when I stayed after my mom died I preferred being on my own."

Jack smiled at her, "Well at least it was an interesting place to explore for a kid."

Sam nodded, "I remember one time Henry and I were playing hide and seek with Ashley and it took them three hours to find me."

Helen smiled and said, "I remember that, we turned it into a big man hunt, we thought she'd gotten into the shoe, the place where we keep the dangerous abnormals. When we found her though she was curled up in the wardrobe in the room next to hers, asleep."

Jack glanced at Sam before saying, "Now that I would have liked to see. The few times I've caught her asleep in her lab were funny enough, but a little Carter sleeping in a wardrobe sounds just the tiniest bit adorable."

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Don't me adorable sir, remember I can probably come pretty close to kicking your ass," while Daniel laughed and Henry, Kate and Will all grinned like idiots. Jack nodded and then gave a little salute in response which caused Sam to shake her head as they all continued on their way through the trees.

For the next couple of hours they kept walking, Jack and Daniel asking all sorts of questions about Sam's past, which only stopped when Sam threatened the both of them, Daniel with letting Jack loose in his lab, with supervision, and Jack by saying she wouldn't help with his paperwork the next time he was behind.

Once the questions stopped they all started joking around with each other, until they reached the village where the locals lived. They were greeted by a group of scared looking adults and SG1 all noticed that there were no children outside playing, like they had become so used to even on planets occupied by the Goa'uld.

"This place feels less cheerful than an occupied world," Jack muttered to Sam.

She nodded, "These people must be terrified of whatever it is in that clearing."

Helen and Will moved away from the group to get closer to the group of villagers that had met them. Jack and the others couldn't hear what they were saying but they all guessed that it was something reassuring. After they had shared a few words the villagers all moved quickly back into their homes, looking fearful.

As Helen and Will got back to the rest of them Jack said, "Have they always lived like this?"

Helen shook her head in response. "Before we came the first time a few weeks ago they all just avoided the area and taught their children to do the same, now however they are scared that the creature is angry and will move out of the clearing and come to the village."

"But they're happy for you to go an try again? To possibly make it even angrier?" Jack said.

Helen nodded, "Last time we were unprepared, this time we are not."

"The child who went back to the clearing," Teal'c said, "Are they now ok?"

Helen shook her head sadly, "Before the fear eventually goes away but this time it hasn't."

"Would the child's parents be willing to let me see the child?" Teal'c questioned.

Helen gave Sam a questioning look and Sam said, "Teal'c may be able to help with the fear."

Helen nodded, "I will go and ask, but they may not agree. We have already asked if Will be allowed in to see him but they refused."

Teal'c just inclined his head and said, "I would like to try please."

She moved towards one of the homes, Teal'c close behind. She stopped and knocked on the door, which opened and man looked out at them. They exchanged a few quiet words before the man opened the door further and allowed the two inside. Jack, Sam and the others all dropped their bags and sat on them, making themselves comfortable for the wait.

"Why did Teal'c offer to do that?" Kate asked.

"He has a son and he doesn't like to see children suffer. He believes that a child's life should be full of happiness and freedom," Daniel answered, looking between Kate and the house where Helen and Teal'c were. "He doesn't look it but he has a kind heart and doesn't like to see suffering when it can be prevented."

"So do you think he can help?" Will questioned, "He's already further than I got."

Daniel and Jack shared a look before they both shrugged. "He may help, he may not," Daniel said, "Only time will tell."

They sat for maybe twenty minutes before Teal'c and Helen came back out of the house. The door was shut firmly behind them but Sam, Jack and Daniel could tell from the look on Teal'c's face that it had gone well. The look on Helen's face must have told the people from the Sanctuary the same thing as they didn't ask about what had happened either.

When Helen and Teal'c reached them once more Helen looked at Henry and said, "Are the dampeners ready to go? We need to set them up soon."

Henry nodded, "We just need to get where we're going then they're all good."

Helen nodded and then led the way through the village and back into the trees. They immediately felt the difference, the trees looked the same but they all suddenly felt sadder.

"How close are we to the clearing now?" Daniel asked in a hushed voice.

"Not far," Helen answered in an equal as quiet voice, "We should be there within the next hour."

"Why don't they just move?" Jack questioned, "Get away from the area."

"They tried that before," Helen answered, "But the abnormal just followed them."

"Oh," was all Jack said in answer.

For the forty minutes it took them to reach the clearing they all walked in silence, not one of them willing to break the eerie quiet that was all around them. They stopped just short of the clearing and dropped their bags. They silently checked their weapons while Henry sorted out the machines that were in his bag. After a hushed conversation between the HAP and Sam she began to help with them too.

They were soon ready to go. "Henry, you take Will and place this one on the far side of the clearing. Doctor Jackson and Teal'c take another and place it on the west side, Sam you and the Colonel take the third one to the north side while Kate and I sort out this one here. Once they had set up the machines they turned them on and then walked to the edge of the trees surrounding the clearing of darkness. They all eight heard as something moved and they saw the rock formation in the middle of the clearing begin to move.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is maybe a little darker than the previous chapters. I hope you like it :)**

The abnormal must have sensed something was up because when it had finally finished unwrapping its self it looked around the clearing, searching for whatever it was that had disturbed its rest.

It moving away from the rocks also gave everyone a chance to see what they were dealing with. While it had looked like rocks all curled up by the ones that were still now that it was clear and standing on its own they could see that it was just grey in colour and was also completely smooth in nature, not at all like the rocks it had been hidden amongst.

They all watched as Helen and Kate moved into the clearing, her gun drawn and pointing at the creature, and then rest of the group followed suit, moving in from the other corners with their guns drawn and raised. The abnormal slowly turned and took them all in. "Who are you to enter my clearing?"

"We come from a place called the Sanctuary. It's a place where you can live away from humans," Helen said in a voice as non-threatening as possible.

"Why would I want to leave?" the thing hissed, "Here I am left alone."

"You would be left alone in the Sanctuary," Helen said, lowering her gun a little and gesturing for everyone else to do the same which they did, although Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all did so more hesitantly than the others.

"But here," the thing hissed again, "I can feed on the fear of those around me." It suddenly began to laugh and then hissed again, "You really think that you're machines will stop me?"

Everyone in the clearing suddenly dropped their guns and clutched at their heads. Sam and Teal'c remained unaffected but Sam rushed to Jack's side as he cried out and fell to the floor, tears beginning to stream down his face. She looked around and could see that everyone else was in a similar state. Teal'c brought his gun back up and began shooting the creature. The tranqs had no effect however so he quickly swapped his ammo and carried on shooting, Sam joining in.

The bullets however had no effect and the creature laughed as Sam glared at him, "Whatever it is you're doing to them stop it."

The creature shook his head, "I am making them see their deepest and darkest thoughts and I am feeding off the pain like I have never feed before. But I do not understand why it is not working on you or your silent friend."

Sam looked at Teal'c, and saw that he really was having no problems, much like her. "This is what causes me the most pain, that's why it's not working on me," Sam said, tears beginning to flow down her face, like everyone else but Teal'c in the clearing, "Seeing the people I love in pain is what causes me pain."

The creature laughed an evil laugh that sent a shiver down Sam's spine. "That may be but I cannot feed from you, even if you are feeling pain. There is something different, something I have never felt before about you two."

Will, Kate, Henry, Helen, Jack and Daniel suddenly all cried out at once, shouts in the dark that had engulfed their minds. That was all Sam could handle so she stood and pulled out the knife that was attached to her holster. "Bullets may not hurt you," she said, wiping tears from her eyes and moving towards the abnormal, "But I'm guessing a well-aimed knife could do the trick."

The creature sneered, "You would never; you want to bring me to the Sanctuary."

Sam scoffed, "That was my aunt; I'm a completely different person. You hurt my family, my friends, and nobody does that and gets away with it. Not now, not ever."

She advanced and the creature began to shrink away. Around her Sam was aware that everyone, bar Jack, was beginning to sit up and were moving beginning to comfort one another, Teal'c going over to help Daniel. "And the Colonel," Sam said, "You have to stop feeding on all of them."

"I can't," the abnormal said, "I have never found anyone in as much pain as this man; I can't give up that supply."

"You have to," Sam said, "Or I'll kill you. It's as simple as that."

The abnormal shook its head again and then dropped to the floor, out cold. What it, and Sam who had been concentrating on just the creature in front of her, had not seen was Teal'c making his way around the clearing as Sam and the creature had spoken. He had stopped behind it and then taken a few steps forward before bringing to butt of his gun down hard on the top of its head.

The creature lay still and Helen stood shaking slightly but not much. "Is everyone ok?" she questioned, moving to help Kate and then Henry off the ground.

Teal'c moved away from the creature to assist Will and Daniel, but he never took his eye off it.

Everyone said that they were fine, although Henry and Will's voices shook and Kate's face was pale. Daniel's face was equally as pale but his voice was strong and he had only eyes for one thing.

Sam followed his gaze and saw that Jack was still curled up in a ball, sobbing gently. She moved forward slowly before kneeling beside him and saying gently, "It's ok sir, the creatures unconscious, it can't hurt you anymore."

He looked up and the look in his blood shot eyes broke Sam's heart. She reached out to comfort him but he pulled away and shook his head. "Stay away from me Carter, I'm bad news," he said in a shaky, quiet voice.

"Sir?" Sam said in a quiet voice, not understanding what he could have possibly seen to make him act like this.

"You heard me," Jack said, taking great lungful's of air to calm himself down after crying so hard. "I'm bad news and I don't want you around me anymore." His voice had turned hard and Sam stumbled back, he had never spoken to her like that, not even when he was incredibly annoyed with her.

The rest of the clearing all looked towards them as Sam stood and then continued to walk backwards. She only stopped when Teal'c grabbed her arm to stop her falling over the unconscious abnormal.

"Jack," Daniel said, moving closer, "What's wrong?"

Jack glared at him, "Oh nothing much Daniel, just that anyone I ever care about I end up killing." He laughed, sounding a little like he was losing the plot before he continued sarcastically, "Turns out what cause me the most pain isn't remembering what Ba'al did to me, or even what happened when I was captured in the Gulf. No what cause me the most pain is seeing Charlie's face when I killed him."

The Sanctuary team all watched in silence, feeling like they should walk away and leave the man to his obvious pain, but they all found that they couldn't. As they watched Sam said softly, "You didn't kill your son sir," that gave them all a little shock, they hadn't been expecting that at all, "It was an accident, a terrible accident. You told him not to play with your gun but he did."

"Are you saying it was his fault?" Jack hissed at her.

"No Jack," Daniel said, "Sam is saying that it was an accident that you could have done nothing more to prevent it from happening."

"What about Carter?" Jack said, "I killed her and you all know it."

"Sam?" Helen said in a quiet hesitant voice, "What is he talking about?"

Sam shook her head and moved back towards Jack. The Colonel shied away from her slightly as she knelt in front of him. "Look at me sir," she said in a quiet voice.

When he didn't raise his eyes from the ground Sam said, "You look at me right now Jonathan O'Neill." She waited until he had lifted his head before she continued, "I'm not dead Jack, I'm right here."

"I killed you," he said, "I shoot you and I killed you."

Sam rested her hand on his cheek and used her thumb the gently wipe away the tears, "No, you killed the thing inside me. You did your duty Jack, and I'm fine, I'm alive because of you."

She hesitantly reached out and picked up his hand. She placed it on her chest and said, "My heart is beating because of you Jack. I never blamed you for what happened to me, I never could. You do whatever you can to protect us all and we all know it."

She hadn't realised but as she had spoken Daniel and Teal'c had moved all the others out of ear shot. They had known that Helen, Will, Kate and Henry had not needed to know what was being said, it was just for Sam and Jack to know. Sam realised however when she looked up and saw that the six of them were all on the other side of the clearing, Teal'c still watching the abnormal.

"You ok now sir?" she asked, looking back at Jack.

He nodded and stood. He began to make his way towards the other group but stopped and looked at Sam. "Sam," he said softly, "Thank you."

She smiled at him, "Always sir."

The two both moved off together, heading towards where Helen had just moved to look at the abnormal. The much older woman looked up as they approached and asked, "Everyone ok?"

Sam nodded and then knelt beside her aunt, "Are you ok Helen?"

She shrugged, "I will be." She looked between the abnormal, Sam and Teal'c. "Well I've rung John to come and get us, but," she continued, "I have a question. Why were you and Teal'c not affected?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sam was saved from answering right away by the arrival of John. He appeared in a flash of gold and everyone turned to look at him. "Helen," he said, "You were successful I take it."

Helen nodded, "For the most part. Henry's machines had no affect but Sam and Teal'c were unaffected so they dealt with it."

John looked over at Sam and said, "It doesn't look like she was unaffected. She looks worse than any of you."

"Damn," Sam muttered, "I hate it when I cry."

Jack touched her shoulder and said, "Sorry Carter."

She shook her head and pulled out her water to splash her face, in an attempt to clean it up a little. She then passed the water around and Kate did the same thing, she looked nearly as bad.

"So why do you look so down if you weren't affected Sam?" John asked.

Sam didn't answer him, just shook her head and said, "Can we go already. This place gives me the creeps."

Teal'c suddenly clutched at his stomach and made a face that said he was in pain. Sam rushed to his side and knelt beside him while Helen attempted to help out. "What's wrong Teal'c?" Sam asked.

He didn't speak, just ripped his t-shirt open, causing Helen and the rest of the Sanctuary personnel to jump back when Junior emerged and gave a cry. "My symbiote is most distressed, and has gotten worse since I knocked the creature unconscious."

"John, please get him out of here before he dies," Sam said quickly, knowing that if the symbiote was distressed then it could cause Teal'c some serious harm. When John didn't move Sam said, "I will explain later but right now Teal'c needs to get away from this place."

Helen nodded and John grabbed hold of Teal'c and Daniel took hold of John's shoulder and the three of them teleported away. "Carter," Jack said.

"I know sir," Sam said, standing again, "I'll ring him and tell him what happened." She pulled her phone from her bag and, ignoring the looks she was being given by the rest of the party, dialled and put the phone to her ear. She moved away but she was still just within ear shot when she said, "Hello General Hammond, we have a slight problem. Oh no, it's nothing serious, well not too serious on the grand scale of things." She paused and then said, "We caught the abnormal, myself and Teal'c were unaffected by it," there was another slight pause before she said, "Yes sir, because of what is in our blood. However they have seen Teal'c's symbiote." She stopped speaking and listened for a few moments. "It was unavoidable sir, it was in distress and burst out. He had to be teleported out of here quickly to prevent the symbiote from dying which would have killed him. Yes sir, John is here. Yes sir, he's here if you want to speak to him."

She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked over at Jack, "The General wants to speak to you sir."

Jack nodded and walked over to take the phone, aware that John had returned and everyone in the clearing was watching the two of them closely. "Yes sir," Jack said as he placed the phone to his ear. "Yes sir it was an unfortunate incident but these people deal in secrets, I'm sure one more won't hurt. Yes sir, we'll wait for your call."

He handed the phone back to Sam who listened to Hammond for a few moments before she said, "Yes Uncle George, I know full well who he is and what he's done and I promise I'll be careful."

She hung up and pushed her phone back into her bag. She then stood and she and Jack both walked back to the group just as John reappeared. "You're friends have retired to one of their rooms," he informed Sam.

"Thank you John," Sam said, giving him a nod of appreciation.

Helen looked at her but Sam shook her head, "I'll tell you when General Hammond gives me the all clear and not a moment before."

Helen sighed but nodded. "John, take Kate and Henry back next." She looked at the three of them and said, "Make sure one of the rooms in the shoe is ready for our guest."

"How are we going to contain it?" Henry asked, "The machine doesn't work."

Helen looked unsure but then Sam said, "When we get back I'll help you come up with a way to do it."

Henry nodded and said, "I'll go and get the devices and then we can go."

Kate and Will both went to help and once they had picked up the four of them they walked back over to where John was standing. As Henry and Kate teleported away Will asked in a low voice, "Are you really ok Magnus? Those were some pretty intense feelings on my end."

"Thank you for your concern Will but I am fine," Helen said quickly.

Will obviously didn't believe her but he let it drop as John once again reappeared. "Will and the abnormal next please John," Helen said.

John nodded and took hold of Will before crouching down and placing a hand on the abnormals smooth hide. They vanished again, leaving just Sam, Jack and Helen in the clearing. Jack's breathing was still slightly ragged and Sam rested a hand on his arm without looking at him. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze in thanks. Helen noticed the exchange but she didn't say anything, she knew what the military regulation said and she could see that there was something more between her niece and her CO than what was normally between a CO and 2nd.

Sam saw that her aunt had noticed and smiled at her when she said nothing. "Carter," Jack said after a moment of silence, "What did Hammond tell you at the end of the phone call that made you call him Uncle George?"

"Nothing really," Sam said, "He was just reminding me of something and telling me that if anything were to happen because I got careless then my dad would kill both him and me."

Jack nodded, "So who was the he you mentioned?"

Sam shook her head just as John reappeared. Jack felt her hand tighten minutely and thought that maybe John was the he that Hammond was worried about. A quick look at her face and the slight tightness around her eyes gave him all the answer he needed and he made a mental note to ask her about it when John wasn't around.


	15. Chapter 15

**I haven't posted anything in what feels like ages but is really only about a week. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :D**

They had been back at the Sanctuary for just long enough to move the abnormal into the shoe and sedate it to keep it out while they worked on how to contain it when Sam's phone rang. After quickly checking the caller ID she answered and put the phone to her ear. "General sir."

She listened for a few moments, nodding every so often before she spoke again, "Yes sir. Both yourself and the President know that they can keep secrets, it is part of their day to day life much like it is for us." She listened again, catching Jack's eyes and gave him a small smile while nodding slightly as Hammond spoke. "Of course sir, I will let them know how important it is to keep this under wraps. Yes sir I trust them to keep it, they understand that secrets are important." She was silent for a moment and then said, "Of course sir."

She pulled the phone away from her ear and handed it to Helen, "He wants to talk to you Helen."

Helen nodded and took the phone from her. "What can I do for you George?" As she listened she nodded, much as Sam had been doing before her. "Of course George," she said eventually, "Samantha is right about us keeping secrets and I'm sure we can keep yours."

She handed Sam back the phone and Sam quickly said goodbye and hung up, pushing the phone into the pocket of her BDU's. She shook her head slightly before saying, "How about we all go and shower and get changed back into regular clothes and then we'll explain how Teal'c and I weren't affected and what the thing in Teal'c's stomach was."

As everyone agreed Helen said, "When you're done meet in the library."

Everyone went their separate ways and Jack walked beside Sam. "I'm going to go and check on T and tell him and Daniel that we're telling your aunt and the others what it is we do."

Sam nodded, "I'll come with you."

They all went their separate ways, the Sanctuary personnel all heading to their own rooms to change while Sam and Jack walked side by side to the room where Teal'c was staying. They knocked but when there was no answer they opened the door and saw that the room was empty. "Must be in Daniel's room," Sam said as she shut the door again.

"Must be," Jack said moving down the corridor to the next door. He knocked again and this time Daniel opened the door. He let them in and they saw that Teal'c was sat cross legged in the middle of Daniel's bed.

"How are you feeling T?" Jack asked as Daniel shut the door behind them.

"I am well O'Neill, once I was away from the beast my symbiote calmed down and I am now kel'no'reeming to make certain no damage has been done," Teal'c answered, opening his eyes.

Jack nodded, "Good to know." He looked around before continuing to speak, "We have permission from Hammond and the President to tell Doctor Magnus and the rest about what we do. They need to know to keep that thing under control and I'm sure they want an explanation about Junior."

Both Teal'c and Daniel nodded. They had both wondered about what was going to happen after Juniors little appearance earlier.

"So if you get showered and changed then meet us in the library so we can explain as a group," Jack said, heading towards the door, Sam hot on his heels, "That would be good."

"Indeed O'Neill," Teal'c said, unfolding his legs and standing while Daniel nodded.

The three left Daniel to his shower and then went their own ways once they were back in the hall. Jack paused at his door and watched Sam for a moment before she disappeared into her room. He had meant what he had said after his ordeal with the abnormal, he really was bad news, but then Sam had made it all go away with a few words and a simple touch. He shook his head, he shouldn't have said what he had said and now he felt bad about, he had obviously hurt her enough to make her cry and in the years he had known her he had rarely seen her cry, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it now, what was done was done. He sighed and then opened the door to his room, looking forward to a shower and changing out of his BDU's, which were covered in dirt after his little roll in the mud earlier.

Eventually they were all in the library, all freshly showered and in clean clothes expect for John, Big Guy and Nikola who had joined them. Daniel had been the first to arrive and had amused himself with some reading while the others came in. Because they were all so used to taking quick showers Jack, Sam and Teal'c had been the next people to join Daniel while the others all came in later, in two's or three's.

Once everyone was seated in the seats that sat in front of the fire Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all stood and moved to stand in front of the empty hearth. "What we are about to tell you is classified under Section 11-C-9 of the National Security Act," Sam began, "And what we are about to tell you cannot leave these walls, or be told to anyone else."

"In 1928," Daniel said, taking over, "At a dig in Giza Doctor Paul Langford discovered what we call a stargate which had been buried after the uprising of Egyptians against Ra. In 1993 Catherine Langford petitioned to get the project reopened and in 1995 the project was up and running."

"What is a stargate?" Nikola questioned.

The three men all looked at Sam, leaving the technical explanation to her. "The stargate is a device that allows us to travel from one gate to another using wormholes," she said, "You step through the gate at one end, say earth, and your body is broken down to its base make up and then reconstituted at the dialled destination, all of which happens within a few seconds." She looked around the room at the slightly shocked faces and then turned to Daniel to continue.

"After the first mission to the planet the natives called Abydos with a team which included myself and Jack, I stayed behind on the planet and married while Jack and the rest returned home and the gate was shut down as we did not know that the gate could go to multiple destinations. However, at the beginning of 1997 the SGC got and unexpected and unwelcome visitor and the programme was reopened. Jack, Sam and others came back to Abydos to bring me home and then we went to a place called Chulak, where the visitors had taken my wife and one of the children that Jack had befriended on the first trip to try and get them home and get rid of the problem."

"The gates were built," Daniel continued, "By a race we call the Ancients who have since moved on and become energy beings and the technology was stolen and is now used primarily by a race called the Goa'uld. They play the goods from mythology, mainly the Egyptian ones. The one who had taken Sha're and Skaara is called Apophis and he took them to Chulak to be possible hosts."

"Hosts?" Helen questioned.

"The Goa'uld are a parasitical race Helen," Sam said, "They insert themselves into the host and take control of their body."

"Is that what Teal'c is?" Will questioned.

Sam shook her head, "Teal'c is not a Goa'uld but he does carry an infant one in his stomach. Teal'c is a Jaffa, and they act as incubators and warriors to the Goa'uld and in return the symbiote gives them long life and faster than average healing abilities."

"So why is Teal'c here?" Kate asked. "You said that the Jaffa serve these Goa'uld people."

"When O'Neill, DoctorJackson and MajorCarter came to my home world to be chosen I was ordered to kill them," Teal'c said, "As Apophis and the other false gods had chosen their new hosts. O'Neill however helped me to save the rest and we left together. I have since renounced the Goa'uld as false gods and now my allegiance lies with the people of the Tau'ri."

"Tau'ri is the Goa'uld and Jaffa word for Earth," Daniel explained, "It means the first ones or those of the first world."

There was silence for a moment before Sam said, "I think that covers all the basics and what you need to know to explain Junior."

"Junior?" John questioned.

"My name for the nasty thing in T's pouch," Jack said.

John nodded and the four SG1 members looked around the room, trying to gauge the reactions people were having to their story. Out of them all Helen looked the least shocked, she was just sat with a faraway look on her face. Nikola, Big Guy and John all looked a little shocked but it wasn't obvious to anyone but Sam, who had known them all for years. Kate and Henry were openly shocked while Will looked like he thought they should all be committed to the crazy house.

Jack obviously noticed it too because he said, "Don't look at us like that Doctor Zimmerman; we're not crazy, at least not yet."

Sam and Daniel both shook their heads at his last words.

"You've explained the creature that burst from Teal'c in the clearing," Helen said, coming out of her thoughts, "But what about how you managed to remain unaffected by the abnormal. You are yet to explain that."

"The Goa'uld symbiote excretes an element onto the blood of a host as well as the Jaffa, the same element that the gate is made of and that we call naquadah," Sam said, "Since Teal'c and I could both resist the abnormal and no one else could we're making an informed guess that that is the reason."

She was dreading the question that she knew was coming next.

"How do you have naquadah in your blood stream Samantha?" Helen asked, "You said a host or a Jaffa and you are neither."

Sam opened her mouth to speak but Jack beat her to it. "Carter was a host, for a very short period, to a Tok'ra named Jolinar of Malkshur."

"Was?" Will said at the same time as Nicola asked, "Tok'ra?"

"The Tok'ra are a group of rebel Goa'uld who work from within the ranks of the system lords and the minor Goa'ulds to bring them down," Daniel answer Nicola.

"Yeah," Jack muttered, "Pity they never actually do anything."

Daniel rolled his eyes and then turned to look at Sam to allow her to answer Will's question.

"We were on a planet when there was a Goa'uld attack," Sam said, looking at the floor, "We helped as many as possible to escape and when I attempted to give man mouth to mouth Jolinar jumped host and entered my body through the back of my throat, as opposed to the Goa'uld who go in through the back of the neck. Jolinar was on the run, hiding from an assassin who was after her, which was why the planet was attacked in the first place. When the SGC found out what had happened to me they locked me up in one of the holding rooms where the Ashrak attacked and would have killed me if Jolinar hadn't saved me by giving her own life, although she did leave behind many of her memories and knowledge." She looked around at the room of people who were now watching her, Will and Kate with understanding on their faces, they know knew what had caused the nightmares, while Helen, Nicola, John, Henry and the Big Guy were all giving her looks of sympathy as they had known her all her life.

She shook her head and looked away. "That was years ago," she said eventually when no one else opted to speak, "And because of the memories I was able to save Dad." she saw the coming questions and said, "He had cancer that was going to kill him, he became host to a Tok'ra symbiote named Sel'mac and now he'll probably out live most of us."

"How are the Tok'ra and Goa'uld different?" Helen asked.

"The Tok'ra," Teal'c said, "Share the hosts body with the host, they both have equal control over the body while a Goa'uld will seize the mind of its host and break it, bend it to its will and then live for hundreds of years in the lost souls body."

**What do you think? Good explanation or have I missed some important bits out? **


	16. Chapter 16

Helen looked between Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c before asking, "So explain more about this element naquadah."

Daniel opened his mouth to speak but Sam shook her head and he snapped his jaw shut again. "Sorry but I'm not saying any more about it until the mass murder and power hungry megalomaniac leave the room. The stuff is dangerous and I dread to think what would happen if those two got their hands on it."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all stared at her; they had not been expecting that. Will, Kate and Henry were also staring at her but for a different reason; as far as they knew only Helen ever dared to talk to John like that and then only rarely.

"Mass murderer Carter?" Jack muttered, "And I thought the Tok'ra were the kings of leaving out information."

"Sorry sir," Sam said in a low voice, "I honestly didn't expect it to come up."

Teal'c narrowed his eyes, "Which is which MajorCarter? Who is the murderer and who is the megalomaniac?" He was looking between John and Nicola so he had obviously figured out it was those two.

She shook her head, "No Teal'c, not a chance. I've seen you seeking justice and no way in hell am I going to watch that again."

Teal'c bowed his head but Jack narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Nope, you can't drop something like that and then expect me to leave it alone Carter, now spill."

Sam sighed, "Guys, meet Jack the Ripper." She gestured towards John and then watched her team mates carefully, gauging their reactions.

Jack glared at John for a moment before he turned and left the room without a word. Daniel watched him go and then said in a low voice to Sam, "I'll just go…" Sam nodded and Daniel followed Jack out of the room, going to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Teal'c however looked confused. "I do not understand MajorCarter," he said, "Who is Jack the Ripper and why has O'Neill left the room?"

Sam sighed, "Go and ask Daniel about who Jack the Ripper was and as for why the Colonel left, you'd have to ask him."

Teal'c nodded and said, "I will remain until you have finished explaining and then I will find DoctorJackson and O'Neill."

Sam nodded and then looked at John and Nicola. "I was serious; I'm not saying another word until the two of you leave."

Nicola glared at her but then Teal'c raised an eyebrow and the vampire saw that there was no way he was going to be able to stay in here any longer. He turned and headed to the door but turned the opposite way to the way that Jack and Daniel had gone before, and headed towards his lab.

John looked Sam up and down once before he turned to Helen and said, "I will go and keep watch over the abnormal Helen, make sure it is not waking up."

Helen nodded and John followed Nicola out of the room.

Sam sighed and shook her head before she looked back at Helen, who had an eyebrow raised. "Oh don't look at me like that Helen," she said, "It's dangerous; do you really think I want those two knowing about it and what it can do."

Helen didn't answer just waited for Sam to continue. Sam looked around the room once before she continued. "Naquadah is a very unstable element, the Goa'uld use it to power their weapons and a planet called Kalowna used it to build a bomb. We use it to enhance war heads to fight the Goa'uld."

"And it's in your blood?" Will said.

Sam nodded, "Yes, but in my blood it is not dangerous, although it does give me some problems on the health front."

"Samantha?" Helen questioned.

"Nothing major Helen, I promise, it just means I have a higher resistance to some sort of medications. Mainly sedatives."

Jack then came back into the room, closely followed by Daniel. He looked at Sam and said, "You and I will be having a good long chat later Carter about leaving out important details."

"Yes sir," Sam said, she knew that Jack was annoyed at her and that he also had every right to be.

Helen looked between her niece and the Colonel but chose not to say anything. Will opened his mouth to speak but Helen caught his eye and shook her head and he shut it again.

"So," Jack said to break the silence that had descended on the room, causing everyone to look at him, "Carter, any ideas about how to contain the nasty in the shoe about to come out of your ass, I mean head?" Will, Kate, Henry and Helen were a little shocked at the sudden change in Jack's tone but they didn't say anything as Daniel smirked at Jack's slip while Sam raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Since I'm guessing that it's the naquadah in our blood that protected us I was thinking that maybe we can adjust the output of the generators Henry built so that they generate the same electromagnetic frequency as the naquadah does, hopefully placed around the enclosure it will create a net that keeps the abnormal from affecting the rest of the Sanctuary."

Helen nodded and looked at Henry, "Do you think that is possible Henry?"

"As long as we know the frequency we should be able to change the output frequency yes." He looked at Sam as he spoke, "I take it you know the correct frequency?"

Sam tapped the side of her head, "It's up here yes."

Henry looked at Helen and said, "We'll go and deal with the machines now, before the abnormal wakes up and starts causing trouble again."

Helen nodded and Henry stood but Sam looked over to Jack before she made to follow him. Daniel and Teal'c both watched as the two had one of their silent conversations before Sam nodded and she and Henry walked out of the room, heading to his lab.

**Someone's in trouble, naughty Sam for not telling Jack who John was right away, he really does not like surprises that man. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A few chapters ago a guest reviewer asked about a family moment between Sam and Helen, where Helen is comforting Sam, and this chapter is the result.**

**It's a little longer than any previous chapters but I hope you like it :)**

A few hours later Henry came into Helen's office and put one of the machines on her desk. "Done," he said, "The output is the same frequency as naquadah, now we just have to see if it works."

"Good job Henry," Helen said, "Go and set them up around the enclosure, I've given the abnormal another dose of sedative but it should be waking within the next hour or so."

Henry nodded and made to leave but stopped when Helen said, "Actually, I'll come with you and take the chance to have a look over the abnormal with no chance of it being able to mentally effect me."

"We don't know if it's working yet Magnus. You could still be vulnerable going in there," Henry protested.

Helen shook her head, "Samantha is confident and it would show if the machines are working or not, that's if it even wakes up, it should be out for another hour at least."

Henry nodded and then the two of them left Helen's office and headed to his lab to pick up the other three machines.

When they reached the shoe they saw that Teal'c was sat outside the enclosure cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed. Henry looked at Helen questioningly, the shoe wasn't the quietest place in the Sanctuary to try and sleep.

"I am not sleeping MrFoss," came Teal'c's deep voice, "I am kel'no'reeming and watching the abnormal in case it awakens once more."

"Oh," was all Henry managed before Helen moved forwards again.

"Would you like some assistance MrFoss?" Teal'c asked standing and gesturing to the machines in both Henry and Helen's hands.

"Thank you," Henry said, "That would be helpful."

Teal'c inclined his head and took the two machines from Helen and then followed along behind Henry as the HAP made his way to the side of the enclosure where he planned on placing one of the machines at the corner. He and Sam had worked out that the machines would encompass the whole enclosure if there was one placed at each of the four corners, which in turn would negate any and all impact from the abnormal and it's mental ability.

Just as the two of them made it back to the front of the enclosure Helen came out of it, having finished her examination of the still unconscious abnormal.

"Has anyone seen Carter?" came a voice from the door.

They all turned to see Jack coming towards them. Both Teal'c and Helen shook their heads while Henry said, "After we had finished with the machines she said she was going to find you Colonel."

Jack frowned, "I haven't seen her since the library earlier."

"I'm sure she is ok Colonel," Helen said.

"I know that," Jack said, "She is more than capable of looking after herself I just needed to talk to her."

"About Druitt?" Henry asked quickly.

"Among other things," Jack answered quickly.

"If we see her we will tell her you're looking for her," Helen said.

"Thanks," Jack said. He looked over their shoulders at the enclosure and asked, "Have you got the abnormal contained now?"

Helen and Henry both nodded. "Good," Jack said, "Some things are meant to be left alone." No one need to ask what he meant, they all knew that the fears that the abnormal had fed off had brought back memories and feelings that they had all tried hard to forget.

"I'll leave you to your work," Jack said before looking at Teal'c and saying, "Any particular reason you're down here or do you want to come with me to have a look around the grounds?"

"I will accompany you O'Neill," Teal'c said.

The two nodded once to Helen and Henry before both headed out of the shoe. "I've got some stuff to do before feeding," Henry said.

Helen nodded and they both went their separate ways, Henry heading back to his lab while Helen headed to the kitchen to make some tea. While she hadn't told Jack she had a good idea of where Sam could be and she knew that if Sam was there, there would be a reason so had decided to respect her nieces wish for privacy. Or at least partly respect it anyway, she was worried which was why she was making the tea to take to her niece and hopefully get her to talk.

As soon as the kettle had boiled Helen filled the tea pot and then put it on a tray, along with some cups and some biscuits. Once she was holding the tray she made her way out of the kitchen and towards the lift, hoping that she could avoid Nicola and John if no else.

She was in luck; she made it to the roof of the Sanctuary without seeing anyone. She walked out and saw that she was right, Sam was up here. She could see her niece standing on the ramparts, looking out over the grounds and Old City as it began to light up in the approaching dusk.

Sam had obviously heard the door open because she stiffened slightly but didn't turn around.

"Are you ok Samantha?" Helen asked coming up behind her and placing the tray on top of the wall.

Sam relaxed again and said, "I'm ok."

"You don't sound ok to me," Helen said. She had noticed how shaky Sam's voice was.

Sam sighed, "I'm ok, really Helen."

Helen raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Sam's shoulder and pulled her away from the edge, spinning her in the process. "Oh Samantha," she said when she saw her face, "You are not ok."

The state of Sam's face told Helen all she needed, that her niece wasn't ok. Sam's cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

Helen reached out and put her arms around Sam before she pulled her towards her and hugged her close. "Do you want to talk about it?" Helen asked gently after a few moments of just holding Sam tight.

"I don't know if I can," Sam whispered into Helen's neck.

"Why?" Helen gently pushed.

"Because if I say something and it gets back to General Hammond the Colonel and I will get court martialled," Sam said slowly, her head still buried in her aunts shoulder.

"There's no one here but us," Helen said, "And I won't tell anyone anything that we say up here if you don't want me to."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes Samantha," Helen said, "You're my niece and I'm not going to betray your confidence especially when you never betrayed mine when you figured out who Ashley's father was."

Sam smiled weakly, "The Colonel's right, sometimes I am too smart for my own good."

Helen laughed lightly before she moved the two of them so that they were sitting with their backs against the ramparts, Sam sitting on one side of Helen while the tea tray was on the other.

"So," Helen said, pouring a cup of tea and passing it to Sam after adding milk and two sugars, the way she remembered Sam liking her tea, "You ready to talk yet?"

Sam took a sip of tea and smiled at Helen in thanks before she placed it to the side and began.

"Seeing how everyone was affected by the abnormal really was my worst fear," Sam said quietly, "And I meant it when I said that no one hurts my family. But the way the Colonel reacted nearly broke me Helen, every time he cried it felt like a knife in my heart. All the sounds hurt me, even Will and Kate who I hadn't met before, but you and Jack, they hurt the most."

Sam stopped and took another sip of tea. Helen copied her and waited for her to continue, knowing that she would in her own time.

Suddenly Sam chuckled and said, "The first time we met I gave him a speech about how I was just as good as any of the guys, and just because my reproductive organs were on the inside rather than the outside it didn't mean I couldn't be part of his team, and then I challenged him to an arm wrestle." She shook her head and was silent for another moment. "I feel in love with him, I didn't mean to but I did," she eventually said quietly.

Helen had suspected the feelings and now that they were confirmed she understood why Sam had been reluctant to share, she knew the regs just as well as any military member, and she also understood why Sam had been so hurt by Jack's words in the clearing.

"He feels, or at least felt, the same way," Sam continued, oblivious to the look of clarity and sudden understanding on Helen's face. "We were test subjects for the Tok'ra and the armbands heightened all our senses and we went on a mission, but the mission went wrong, the armbands stopped working and I was trapped on one side of a force field and he was on another, the safe side. He could have run and left me but he wouldn't, he tried so hard to get through the force field, I saw the state of his hands when we got back, they were red and bruised from where he had pounded on the force field in frustration." She took another sip of tea before continuing. "A little time later we had a problem with security and we had to have this test done, that could tell if someone was lying, even if they didn't know they were lying. When we took it it said we were lying about what had happened and he volunteered to try and get them to reverse it, even though the last person they tried it on went mad and killed herself. He did it because even if he died he thought his body, and his brain, would mean that they could save me."

She stopped again and Helen digested what she said. If she thought that Sam would continue with narrative after she asked her more about this event she would have asked but she knew that if she interrupted Sam now there was no telling how long it would take her to open up again.

"But I worked it out," Sam continued, "We weren't lying, we just weren't telling the whole truth. We left out why he wouldn't leave me and why I wanted him to go." Sam took a deep breath. "He said he didn't leave me because he cares about me, a lot more than he should. I said that we should leave it in the room, so that we would still be able to work together but I still can't get his words, or the look on his face as he said them, out of my head and this happened years ago."

They were silent until they finished their tea and Helen refilled both cups from the pot. Now she asked a question, hoping that it wouldn't cause her niece to clam up. "What about what he said in the clearing Samantha. He said he killed you."

Helen thought she had pushed too soon when Sam just sat their silently, staring into the cup in her hand. "He technically didn't kill me," Sam said eventually, "He killed my body but I wasn't in it." That confused Helen and she waited for Sam to continue. "I wasn't in my body at the time," Sam said.

That confused Helen even further and it must have shown on her face because Sam smiled weakly again before continuing. "My body had been taken over by an entity from another planet," she explained, "When the Colonel threatened it it downloaded me into the base computer system and then Jack shoot my body, and killed my body. They managed to get my mind out of the computers and back into my body. He didn't kill me, not really, but he felt, and I guess still feels, responsible for killing me." As she said the last few words her voice began to break.

"Oh Samantha," Helen said, reaching out and putting a comforting arm around Sam's shoulders.

"It's so stupid," Sam said, "I went and fell for the one guy I can't have and I fell hard Helen, I fell so hard I don't know if I'll be able to get back up again." A few more tears leaked from her eyes as she continued to speak.

Helen didn't speak just pulled Sam towards her and hugged her close. After a few moments, when she was sure that the tears had stopped, Helen said, "You did what I did, fell for the wrong guy."

Sam nodded into her aunt's shoulder and then pulled away and took a deep breath. "I thought I could control it, put it in a box and ignore it, but then he got stranded off world I worked myself half to death to get him back. Then, when we finally got to him he was in the arms of another woman and it broke my heart Helen, I didn't even feel like that when everything happened with Jonas."

Helen rubbed her back before she said in a soothing voice, "There are some things that aren't up to us. We can't control somethings Samantha and our heart is one of them, look at me and John and you know I'm right."

Sam nodded again and then sighed, "And now I've got to talk to him and explain why I didn't tell him about John being Jack the Ripper and anything else he wants to know about."

Helen nodded. "I don't think he's annoyed with you Samantha, I think he's confused. This is a lot to drop on a person, even with the work you do, and I also think he's worried about you. He's wandering around inside looking for you, he even came down to the shoe to ask if we had seen you, or knew where you could be."

"You knew I was probably up here," Sam pointed out, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because," Helen said, "I wanted to talk to you and make sure you were ok."

"Thank you," Sam said, hugging her aunt. She stood and looked out over the now dark grounds and at the city once more before she turned to Helen and asked, "How do I look?"

"Your eyes are red and you have tear stains all over your face," Helen answered honestly, "You might want to make a stop along the way to clean yourself up."

Sam nodded, "Thank you Helen, really. I can't talk to anyone back home about this, not really. Janet is my best friend but she is also an officer and I don't want to put her in a position where she is either betraying the uniform or me."

"If you ever want to talk Samantha," Helen said, picking up the tray and heading to the door, "I am always here for you."


	18. Chapter 18

They separated once they were back inside, Helen headed to her office while Sam took the most obscure root she could think of to her room in a successful attempt to avoid anyone seeing her in the state she was in, especially anyone from her team.

After a quick, very hot, shower she felt much better and looking in the mirror it was impossible to tell that she had been in tears not long ago.

Once she felt presentable and knew she wasn't going to cry anymore she headed out of her room and towards Henry's lab to see if there was anything she could help him with, although part of her wondered whether or not she should go and find Jack, she did after all owe him a conversation.

She decided to head to the lab and if Jack found her on the way or there then so be it.

She had been down there for maybe an hour, helping Henry as he tested and tweaked one of his projects, when the Big Guy came down to get them.

"Helen says it's time to eat," he grunted, "And she wants us all to eat together again."

Henry and Sam both nodded and finished up before they followed the Big Guy up to the library where everyone was already waiting, John and Nicola included. Jack and Daniel were eyeing John wearily and given the look that Teal'c was giving him, a disapproving stare, Sam guessed that either Daniel or Jack, probably Daniel, had told him who Jack the Ripper was.

Sam gave them a smile as she walked in, which Daniel returned while Jack nodded at her. She nodded back and they both knew that they would talk after they had eaten.

"So what's for dinner auntie dear?" Sam asked Helen, causing most of the rooms occupants to smile.

Helen rolled her eyes and answered, "We ordered Chinese. Colonel O'Neill chose for you."

Sam nodded and looked to Jack who smirked and said, "Oh have a little faith, I learnt my lesson the last time, I got what you normally have."

Sam nodded and then said, "I'll go and wait at the door for it."

Helen nodded, "I'll come with you Samantha."

"Just like old times," Henry muttered as the two nearly identical left the room and headed down to the front door.

Jack stood and made to follow but he caught Daniel's eye and sat back down. "So," he said looking at Will, Kate and Henry, "What's it like working with creatures like the one we captured day in and day out?"

"I've been part of the Sanctuary since I was a child," Henry said, "I don't know any different."

"Is that because you're a HAP?" Daniel asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Henry studied him for a moment before he answered. "Magus found me on the moors and brought me here and raised me with Ashley, and Sam when she was here."

"What about your parents?" Daniel pushed.

"I don't remember them," Henry answered quickly.

Daniel nodded and then look away before muttering, "Sometimes I wish I didn't remember mine, or at least I could forget how they died."

Jack reached out and briefly rested his hand on his friends shoulder, giving him comfort.

Everyone was silent until Kate said, "Well this is awkward," breaking the silence.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. He continued to stare at John as he spoke and John stared back.

"Stand down T," Jack muttered, "Not the time or the place for you to get all noble."

Teal'c nodded where he stood and then clasped his hands in front of him before turning away and going to study the books on the shelves. Jack and Daniel shared a look before Daniel shook his head and Jack rolled his eyes. Will, Kate and Henry all shared a look and then looked away as they all heard the front door shut loudly.

Helen and Sam made their way to the door because that way they would get to the food quicker than if they were in the library with everyone else.

"Are you ok now Samantha?" Helen asked once they were well out of ear shot.

Sam nodded, "I think all I needed was to talk to someone and have a good cry, get it all off my chest."

Helen smiled, "Good. If ever you need to talk to someone, about anything, even just something stupid that you can't tell your friend Doctor Fraiser then my ear is always available."

Sam nodded, "I know Helen, but you know that I would never bother you."

Helen nodded, she did know that. Ever since she was a child Sam had always been very independent, probably because she was very smart for her age and because Jacob was away a lot of the time.

"Plus," Sam continued, "How likely do you think it is that we'll both have a free minute at the same time?"

Helen nodded, "Ah the joys of being a busy woman."

Sam laughed just as someone knocked at the door. Sam pushed herself off the wall and opened the door. "Well you're not a delivery guy," she said when she saw who was standing there.

"Um," came the voice from outside.

Helen moved so she was standing beside Sam and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hello Abby, Will's in the library, we were about to have Chinese."

Abby just nodded and Helen smiled before she said, "Come on in. This is my niece Samantha, she and her team came to help us with some work."

"Nice to meet you," Abby said stepping into the house, "I wasn't aware you had any relatives Magnus."

Helen shrugged as Sam said, "Well the number of greats in front of the Aunt part of her name is fairly substantial." She looked over Abby's shoulder and said, "I can see the food, excuse me." She made her way around Abby and headed down the path towards where they could see the guy coming up the path on his moped.

"Samantha," Helen said, "You're not paying."

"You haven't won that fight in year's auntie dearest, what makes you think you will now?" Sam shot back.

Helen rolled her eyes, "Fine, half and half."

Sam nodded and continued down the path to pick up the food. She paid quickly before turning back to the house. As she came back into the house Helen said to Abby, "You're welcome to join us Abby."

"I just needed to ask for Will's help with something," Abby said as they made their way towards the library, where they could hear light talking, as well as laughter.

Sam went in first and scowled when she saw what Jack and Daniel were doing. "Will you two stop it. Yes they're me when I was a kid but I know for a fact my dad showed you some so what is your fascination?"

"It's just that you look so sweet Carter, taking apart things even from a young age," Jack teased as the turned the photo he was holding around to show Sam and Henry sitting in front of a mess of wires and metal.

"How sweet do you think I'll look on the other end of a gun sir?" Sam asked sweetly, taking the photo from him and placing it back on the window sill.

Her words obviously shocked the others in the room, especially since they knew their professional relationship.

"If memory serves," Jack said, heading back to the couch, staying out of Sam's reach, "You don't look sweet, you look bloody terrifying."

Daniel cleared his throat and looked over at Abby, who had just sat down beside Will, after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, the tall silent guy is Teal'c and the two arguing like an old married couple are Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter."

"Special Agent Abby Corigan," Abby replied.

Jack looked at Daniel and said, in a low voice, "Watch it space monkey. You really got us court martialled the last time you said something like that."

Daniel rolled his eyes but stayed silent as Helen handed out the food.

"What brings you here Abby?" Nicola asked.

Abby narrowed her eyes slightly before she answered, "I came to ask for a second opinion."

"Oh really," Nicola leered.

"Nicola," Helen and Sam said together, in the same tone which told the vampire to knock it off.

Nicola glared at the two of them but went back to drinking his wine silently.

Everyone ate, talking amongst themselves, until Sam saw Jack briefly glare at John. It wasn't the first time it had caught her eye and as she watched he did it yet again, before he glanced at her. The glances were so quick no one else seemed to notice, not even John, but when Jack caught and held Sam's eye she saw something there that enraged her.

"Enough," she said in a tone that made everyone stop talking and fall silent immediately. She however only had eyes for Jack, "I can look after myself sir, will you please stop giving that look."

"What look?"

"The one that you always give me when you think I'm in too deep," Sam retorted, "I have known him for most of my life, and I've known who he is for nearly all of that time. He's not going to hurt me and I know how to protect myself."

"I never doubted that Carter," Jack said, keeping his voice low even though Sam's had begun to rise.

"Really," Sam said sarcastically, "So what's with the little worried looks?" She knew that she was being irrational and that she was getting close, very close, to unstable ground.

"That's enough," Jack said, his voice still low but now slightly louder than before, "Don't forget who you're talking to."

"How could I," Sam said standing, "You're the man who is forever ordering me to break the laws of physics and then not even noticing when I bloody do."

"Major Carter," Jack said, also standing, "Now is not the time nor the place."

"I think it is," Sam said, ignoring all the looks that everyone in the room was giving them.

The two stared at each other for a moment and everyone internally debated whether or not they should just leave them to it. Everyone's attention jumped from the two officers to Daniel when he spoke. "Sam, Jack, is this really the time or the place for this?"

"No Daniel now is the perfect time I think," Jack said. "So Carter, any incident in particular or is this just about how the Air Force is full of chauvinistic men who think they're better than everyone else?"

"I worked myself half to death to bring you back from Edora, I was on bed rest for nearly a week after you got back and you didn't even care. You gave up on us and then you didn't even want to leave, what happens to no one gets left behind? Or the time Thor wanted help and you just gave up and didn't even ask for options on how to get you out. Or when Maybourne got you stranded? Do you have any idea how hard I pushed myself and the rest of the scientists to get you home, any idea at all?" By now Sam was right in Jack's face as she continued to spit out her words.

Daniel and Teal'c could both see that everyone else in the room was moving to intervene in some form or another. Daniel stood and moved towards where Helen, Will, Kate, Henry and Abby were all watching with a mixture of open mouthed confusion to the look of understanding on Helen's face, even as she placed a hand on the Big Guys arm to keep him from interfering. Teal'c moved to place himself directly between the arguing pair and where John and Nicola were watching, not looking the least bit intimidated by the looks the two were giving him.

"You always tell the Cadets who complain that you've given them an impossible task that you never ask anyone to do anything impossible, but you do, you're always asking me or Daniel to work out completely alien technology in a few minutes because you're getting bored or because you're getting tired." Sam's voice was now returning to normal levels and she was beginning to realise just what she had said and who she had said it to.

Through all of it Jack had stood completely still and had just listened, waiting for the chance to speak. Now that he had it he asked, "Are you quite done?"

Sam shook her head, "Not quite no." She clenched right hand into a fist and swung it up, hitting him in the jaw. The hit wasn't the hardest Sam could hit but it connected with enough force to cause Jack to take a step back. "Now I'm done sir," Sam said, clasping her hands behind her back and standing at ease, waiting to see what would happen next. She knew she had gone too far, and Jack knew it too, as did everyone else in the room, but she kept the regret she was feeling off her face and waited to see what Jack would do.

Jack could see that she was sorry, maybe not for the words she had said, as he knew she had meant everyone word she said, but for the punch she had thrown. He could also tell from the small tremors that had been all over her body throughout her angry monologue and that were still visible now, that this had been brewing for a while.

**Ok so Sam was a little out of character in this chapter but I think after the emotional day she's had she's allowed to have a little melt down. Jack's reaction will be in the next chapter.**

**I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**So this chapter was a little bit slow to start but once I had I manged to write it fairly quickly. I hope you like it.**

"This coming from the woman who didn't tell her commanding officer, let alone her team, that we were going to be spending a week with one of the most well-known serial killers in history," Jack retorted eventually. "And before you get all high and mighty about working yourself to hard I have told you time and again that you need to take breaks, that if I get stranded again I don't want you to kill yourself getting me home, you're more important to the programme than I am." He took a deep breath. "As for Edora that is different and you know it. I knew exactly how screwed I was as soon as I saw that my way home was gone. I didn't give up until the morning I dug Teal'c out of the ground."

"Guys," Daniel said after a moment of silence where Jack continued to scrutinise Sam as she stared straight ahead, "Why don't you just kiss and get it over with."

"Daniel," they both exclaimed at the same time, turning to look at him.

He smirked as the two of them looked back at each other.

"Sorry sir," Sam muttered.

Jack nodded. "It's just as well that I hate paper work Carter, I won't write you up for striking your superior officer. Although," he continued as he rubbed his jaw, "I don't know if my jaw would agree, since when can you throw a punch like that?"

And just like that the spell was broken; Sam relaxed and so did Jack, not completely but enough for everyone in the room to notice. The rest of the room looked confused at the dramatic change that had occurred.

"So," Jack said, looking around the room, "Anyone know any good jokes?"

Sam chuckled and then started laughing properly and Jack soon joined her. "For God's sake," Daniel muttered, "One minute they want to kill each other and then the next they're in fits of laughter."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

Helen looked between her niece and Jack and shook her head before she picked her food back up and continued eating.

"Am I the only one wondering what the hell is with the pair of you?" Will exclaimed, "I used to read people for a living and I have no clue what the hell just happened."

"To put it simply," Daniel said, "Sam is a genius who makes a hobby out of screwing with the laws of physics and Jack is a jackass who gets stuck in some pretty impossible situation which Sam always gets him out of. Because they never talk about anything important and because Sam is having a bad day she finally had enough and blew up."

"Gee thanks Daniel," Jack said, "Calling me a jackass and saying I get stuck in sticky situations all in the same sentence. If anyone one of the four of us is good at getting into trouble it's you."

Daniel shrugged and looked at Will, "Does that help Doctor Zimmerman?"

Will nodded, "It does yes."

"I really am sorry," Sam said, "It's just the way you were looking at me reminded me of Hanson when he was being particularly controlling but trying to pass it off as being caring."

"Shit," Jack said, "Sorry. I didn't realise." He knew, from the meeting with Jonas on the planet where he had gone crazy and from the story that Sam had told after their return, about why she had left him in the first place, that while to begin with he had been kind and loving as soon as they were engaged he had become a controlling bastard who was incredibly jealous.

"Who's Hanson?" Abby asked.

"Jonas Hanson was my ex-fiancé," Sam answered.

"Was?" Helen queried, she hadn't heard anything about Hanson since Sam had come to her senses and left him.

"He died," Jack answered shortly, although he held Sam's gaze rather than looking at Helen as he spoke, "In a way best befitting a mad man."

Sam smiled lightly while Teal'c watched on and Daniel shook his head.

Helen could see that Sam was feeling uncomfortable with the attention she was now getting. "So Abby," she said, "You said you wanted Will's help with something."

"Oh yes," Abby said. She had gotten distracted by everything and had forgotten why she was actually here.

"Come on Abby," Will said, "We can go to my office to do this."

Abby nodded and said, "It was lovely to meet all of you."

Daniel chuckled but shook her hand and said, "It was nice to meet you too Special Agent Abby Corigan, even if you did have to see the bad side of Sam and Jack's friendship."

Both Sam and Jack pulled the cushions out from behind their backs and threw them at him. "Really Daniel, are you trying to dig yourself back to Netu?" Jack asked.

Daniel smiled at the two of them, "Nope, trying to make sure the two of you are more mad at me than each other. Tends to be quieter that way, and less painful for you Jack, Sam wouldn't hit me."

Sam rolled her eyes and shook Abby's hand before Jack did the same while Teal'c just inclined his head in her direction.

Abby and Will left and headed to his office while Tesla and John turned their attention to Jack and glared at him. "Knock it off," Sam snapped at the two of them.

"Just trying to figure out the best way to scare your friend Samantha," John said, "Nothing to worry about."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Good luck, none of us scare easy, not anymore."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, inclining his head.

"Well," Sam said, "You can smell the testosterone."

Helen inclined her head to her niece and gave her a smile. "Well," she said, "Since we all seem to have finished I think it's time to go our separate ways. Kate, Henry the evening feedings need to be done."

Kate and Henry both nodded and were about to leave the room when a question from John stepped them in their tracks. The Big Guy started moving around, clearing up the cartoons from the coffee table. "Samantha, you said you knew who I was since you were a child. How? Watson couldn't figure it out and he was one of my closest friends."

"When I was here, before Ashley was born Helen told me the stories, about who you all were and what had happened to you all and I put two and two together I guess from what Helen said, and what she didn't say but her eyes did. I was always good at reading people as a kid; I had to be because we moved around so much. I didn't get it straight away but when Helen was pregnant with Ash and when Ash was born I saw the slight resemblance and I wondered why she hadn't had Ashley when she was conceived so I looked at the history books and found out about Jack the Ripper and it fit with the timeline that Helen had told me."

"She confronted me about it," Helen said, "She came into my office one time she was visiting and while Ashley was asleep and stood there and said, plain as day, is Jack the Ripper John and is he Ashley's daddy. I couldn't help but answer. No one knew and she had guessed it, no more than eight years old and she had guessed one of the deepest secrets I had."

Jack looked at Sam, "You really are the smartest person in the room Carter, and not just when it comes to the Stargate."

Sam gave him a smile and then looked over at John when he said, "That's why you were so unsure of me the few times you meet me when Ashley was alive, you knew who I was, both in history and to Helen."

Sam nodded, "I knew what you had done and I knew how much you had hurt Helen and because I since my mom died Helen has always been the mother in my life so I felt protective over her, still do."

John nodded, "Your father did a good job with you Samantha Carter and your mother would be proud."

Sam smiled at him while Nicola smirked, "Ah would you look at that, getting called a genius while I'm in the room."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all looked upset by his words; they were very protective over Sam and her achievements, even if they didn't always acknowledge them. Sam however just shrugged, "I had to work for what I know Nicola while you have had a hundred more extra years to study and become better at what you do, not to mention the vampire blood which gives you a bit of an advantage."

Nicola was speechless for a moment before he turned and left the room. Henry watched him go and then beamed at Sam, "I have never been able to make him leave a room without one last retort."

"It's a skill," Jack said, "She always knows just what to say to deflate a massive ego."

Sam smiled before stretching and cracking her back. "Helen, I think we'll head home tomorrow, we've been away too long as it is." Daniel, Jack and Teal'c all nodded in agreement.

Helen also nodded, "I was expecting you to say that."

"I will be happy to take you," John said, smiling at Sam, "If for no other reason than because of what you just said to Nicola."

Sam laughed and stood. "Sorry, I'm exhausted, if you'll excuse me."

She bid everyone a good night and headed out of the room but stopped just inside the door when Jack called out, "Try and let us all sleep this time Carter."

"Yes sir," Carter shot back and with those words they knew that the angry words that had been exchanged and the punch that Jack's jaw was still aching from were forgotten and that maybe they would talk more rather than just let it build up.

"Feedings," Helen reminded Henry and Kate and the two quickly followed Sam out of the room.

John nodded in Helen's direction before he too left, heading to do whatever it was he did at night.

Helen looked around at the rest of SG1. "Thank you," she said, "For keeping her safe and making her feel like she has a family again. You are obviously people she trusts and who she can rely on."

"It's entirely mutual," Daniel assured her with a smile.

"Either way," Helen said, "Since Jonas she has been slow to trust, and I'm guessing you know why." The three men nodded. "It is good to see her back to her old self. That man really knocked her confidence for a while."

Teal'c and Daniel then bid both Helen and Jack a good night before they too retired. Once Big Guy had also left, taking all the rubbish with him Helen looked at Jack, who was watching her closely.

"You love her don't you," she stated.

Jack looked away and Helen took that as an answer in the affirmative. "I know that you can't be with her because of regulations but so long as you are a friend to her Jack O'Neill you will never loss her, but you hurt her and there will be blood."

"Yes ma'am," Jack said, giving her a lazy salute, "I would wait until the end of the earth if it meant I could be with her without risking her carer or earth itself."

Helen smiled and nodded, "That is all anyone can ask for."

Jack nodded and then headed out of the room, towards his bed where he would hopefully be able to block out reliving the moments from the forest, the pictures and memories that the abnormal had brought out.

Helen stayed in the library for another five minutes or so before she retired to her office and stared into the fire burning in the hearth as she contemplated the last couple of days and the relationship between Sam and her team.

**The next chapter is most likely going to be the last, making this story a nice round 20 chapters long. **


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Sam packed as soon as she had finished in the shower and left her bag on the bed, ready to be picked up as soon as needed. She took a minute to look around the room again; it was the one she had stayed in since her first visit to the Old City Sanctuary. While she hadn't spent much time here in more recent years she had but when she was younger she had spent any major holiday that Jacob was posted away with Helen in the Sanctuary learning anything Helen would teach her. She had always loved it here, the freedom to do almost anything she wanted as well as the challenge that came from what Helen was teaching her, and in the later years Henry too. The only thing Helen had always refused to do was show her how to use a gun, she had given her the basics but no more than that, Helen and Sam's mother had agreed to that as soon as Helen had taken an interest in Sam.

Because she had spent a lot of time here the room had taken on her personality. The room was neat but is had a definite child's touch to it. There were photos all over the room and they were a mixture of pictures of Sam with her family, both the one at home and the one at the Sanctuary, and pictures Sam had taken herself of the Sanctuary and the surrounding area, which as a kid she had been very proud of.

She looked over at where her Major Matt doll was sat on the bedside table and smiled. That doll had been a huge part of her life for so long, Jacob had brought it for her when she had decided that she wanted to be an astronaut and it had come with her on every trip she had taken to the Sanctuary, even the one when she had come after her mother's death, which she guessed was when she had left him here.

She went and sat on the edge of the bed and picked the doll up and it brought back so many memories. She saw herself, Ashley and Henry running down the corridors, Sam pretending Major Matt was flying while Ashley and Henry had done the same with some of their toys.

She was brought out of her memories by a knock at the door. She put Major Matt on top of her rucksack before she stood and went and opened the door. She smiled and moved to the side, to let Jack into her room.

He stepped in and then headed straight for the bed, where he promptly sat and picked up Major Matt from where Sam had left him. "This is a cool doll Carter," he said eventually, breaking the silence.

Sam smiled, "Dad gave him to me when I decided I wanted to be an astronaut."

Jack smiled back at her before he patted the bed beside him. Sam went and sat beside him, an arm length away. They turned so their bodies were angled towards each other, their knees nearly touching. "So," Sam said.

"So," Jack continued. "I just wanted to talk about everything that happened last night."

"I am sorry sir, for what I said, and for hitting you," Sam said.

Jack turned his head even further and Sam saw the light bruise on his chin. Jack smiled, "You got me good Carter."

Sam looked at her hands, seeing the bruise made her feel even worse about what had happened the night before.

"It's ok Carter, really," Jack assured her quickly. "I pushed too hard and I know it, and I know that I expect you to do things that no one else can do and maybe I shouldn't, but you Samantha Carter are by far the best officer I have ever worked with as well as the smartest person in the whole programme."

Sam blushed at his words; she wasn't used to receiving compliments from Jack, let alone ones like that. Jack saw the blush, "I mean it Carter, you are a national treasure and I sometimes forget that you're only human."

Sam smiled but didn't take her eyes off where her hands were in her lap. "Thank you sir," she said.

"Are we good Carter?" Jack asked.

Sam looked him in the eye. "We're always good sir," she said truthfully.

Jack smiled and then Sam raised her hand and tilted his head a little to the side, moving his chin so that it was in slightly better light. She rubbed her thumb over it gently and Jack smiled at her, "Told you you got me good Carter, remind me to never piss you off again, it's more painful than it's worth."

Sam laughed and dropped her hand back into her lap. Jack handed her the doll and said, "I'm sorry that you didn't become an astronaut like you wanted to Carter."

Sam shrugged, "I'm not, working with the Stargate is so much cooler, plus I get to go so much further than I would have done with NASA."

Jack laughed and then stood. He offered her and hand and pulled her off the bed. "Well the others are waiting downstairs whenever you're ready," he said, "I just asked for a minute to check that we're ok."

Sam nodded and smiled, "Let's go before Daniel gets bored and gets into trouble."

Jack nodded and the two of them left. They reached the top of the stairs and Sam saw that everyone was gathered at the bottom of them. Helen and the Big Guy were talking to Teal'c while Daniel was talking to Henry, Will and Kate. Nicola and John stood to one side, not talking or looking at each other.

Sam smiled and then caught Helen's eye before she sat on the banister and slid down it. Helen shook her head, "Are you not too old for that now?"

Sam shook her head, "I've done it every time I've left, why should I stop now?"

Helen smiled again and then pulled Sam into a hug, "It was good to see you again Samantha."

"You too Helen," Sam said, hugging her back.

Helen then released her and Sam wrapped her arms around Henry and squeezed him tight, he reciprocated just as hard. "Any problems with the generators then give me a call ok, even if it's something small and stupid, I don't want you to have to go through that again."

"Of course," Henry answered, "If you're not too busy kicking alien ass."

Sam laughed, along with Jack and Daniel.

Sam then turned to the Big Guy and got pulled into a bone crushing hug. "You stay safe," he grunted.

"Of course," Sam said unable to do anything more than pat him on the back in return.

Sam then moved back to stand in line with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Thank you for your help," Helen said addressing them all, "And I am sorry for any memories that were dragged up."

Daniel and Jack just shrugged in response, nobody really wanted to talk about what had happened in the clearing, not even indirectly.

"Samantha," Nicola said stepping forward.

"Nicola," Sam returned wearily.

"I will get you back for what you said last night, at some point or another in the future," he promised.

"I'm looking forward to it," Sam replied giving him a smile, "But you might want to ask a few people how things like that tend to go around me."

Nicola frowned while Jack and Teal'c both smirked and Daniel full out smiled. Helen gave them all a questioning look but Jack shook his head.

John then stepped forward. "Are you ready to leave?" he questioned.

Sam looked to the three men she was stood beside before she nodded and said, "Yeah, I think we are."

John nodded in return and said, "I will take you all back to your front room Samantha."

She nodded and then Daniel and Teal'c grabbed their bags from the pile on the floor and stepped towards him. He took a hold of them and just before they vanished Daniel smiled and said, "See you on the other side."

"Hey," Jack said into the thin air where they had just been, "That's my line."

Sam smiled and then picked up her pack, handing Jack his. She smiled at her aunt and Helen smiled back, giving her an understanding look.

John reappeared and Jack gave everyone one last smile before he looked over at Sam and said, "Have you got Major Matt this time Carter?"

She held him up, "Right here sir."

Jack smiled while Sam shared one more glance with Helen before she gave in and gave her aunt another hug. "Call me whenever you need to talk Samantha," Helen whispered into her ear.

"Same goes for you Helen, you ever need someone to talk to," Sam whispered back.

Helen let her go and Sam moved back to stand beside Jack. Jack gave her a smile before he asked, "All set?"

Sam nodded and then reached out to place her hand on John's arm. Just as John grabbed a hold of Jack, in the split second before they vanished from the Sanctuary lobby, Sam gave Henry and Helen a smile and mouthed the word family.

A second later she reappeared in the front room of her house, where Daniel and Teal'c were stood waiting for them to arrive. Sam removed her hand from John at the same time as John released his hold on Jack.

"Thank you John," Sam said, dropping her bag onto the sofa.

John just nodded before he extended his hand and Sam shook it before giving him a brief hug. John looked at the three men in turn before he vanished in a flash of golden light.

"So Carter," Jack said, "How was it to see your family again?"

Sam shrugged, "I have more than one family sir, you all mean just a much to me as Helen, Henry and Ash ever did."

Jack smiled and said, "Beer anyone?"

"Sure," Sam said, "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Don't mind if I do," Jack said, slumping down on to the sofa, "It is team night after all."

Sam laughed and moved to dump her bag on the floor at the foot of the stairs before she headed into the kitchen to grab the beers. She had meant what she had said before, Helen may well have been her family by blood and Henry because she had sent most of the childhood she could remember with him, but now Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were her family too, she trusted them and they trusted her and that was something that would never change.

**So this was the last chapter, I hoped you liked it. I want thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story.**

**Also, thanks to Tel nok shock who pointed out I called the Big Guy the Bug Guy a couple of times, I've changed it and now he is no longer someone from Bones. **


End file.
